Russian It?
by PoundPuppies10fan1
Summary: this is a story about the Road Rovers' recently-hired intern and Exile trying to keep some certain actions secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is rated M for containing furry male/human male sex and language****.**

Backstory: Master was done putting up with the Rovers' messy ways, so he hired an "intern" to clean the place up for him. This story is in his (the intern's) point of view. Now, let's get this story started.

After my first day, I started to love working for the Road Rovers. I originally thought that this Professor Shepherd guy was just pulling my leg, but it turned out he wasn't foolin'! As time progressed, I started to get to know the Road Rovers more and more.

Hunter was cool to be around; always cracking a joke or two. It was nice to have some comic relief around the place every now and again. Colleen was nice to practice martial arts with (except for the part where I crashed into a wall every time :/ ). Blitz was just an egotistical smug who sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Shag wasn't *too* bad. After all, he does make some very good meals. And then there's Exile. Man what a dog! He can lift practically anything, and he can freeze people as well. Last time I checked, that was pretty badass.

ANYWAY, so, yeah, I *might* have had some feelings towards him. The only problem is, I don't think he's…you know…gay. I mean, I heard Blitz talk about biting tushies a lot, and every time, Exile called him a "weird boy." I really don't want him to think of me like that…but, still, I try and try, little by little. I'm not sure if he got the message yet.

When I would hand him his food and/or beverage, I would lean forward, like I was showing my breasts or something. Like I have breasts. Every night, I toss and turn, thinking about him. Wanting him inside me, dominating me, over and over. Ah, it makes, you know, down below, tingle just thinking about him.

So, one day, while everyone was just chilling on the couch, watching television, I sat on the ground. We were enjoying ourselves, laughing at the goofy characters smacking themselves senseless on the Boob Tube.

"Hey, Comrade Jay, could you get me a drinksky?" Exile asked me. "I'm very parched."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I got up and went to make him a glass of soda. Root Beer to be exact.

As I came back, someone must've left a plate or something on the floor, because next thing I know, the soda spills allover Exile, head first, soaking him AND his suit. My face turned bright red.

This wasn't how I wanted it to go, I thought to myself. "I'm so sorry, Exile! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay human boy, I am goodsky, I just need a quick shower, that's all. I'll be back, Comrades."

Exile got up and walked out of the room, dripping wet from soda.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked the others.

"He'll be fine," Hunter replied. "He's usually a good sport about these kinds of things. Except for when Blitz does it. Then he thinks that he did it on purpose."

"But it's never my fault!" Blitz exclaimed.

"That's not what he thinks, Weird Boy."

"Just you wait, Mutt-Boy, I'll get back at you sometime!"

I walked out of the room as Blitz was about to go at it with the others. I soon heard a loud crash. I knew it was Colleen knocking some sense into him (as usual).

I heard the shower running and I soon realized that it was Exile washing off the soda that was spilt a few minutes before. I didn't see his clothes on the ground.

He must've put them in the washer already, I thought. So I went down into the basement to check it out.

I turned the light switch on and took a look around. I don't really like going down here if I don't have to. It creeps me out. Then again, what basement DOESN'T creep people out?

So, anyway, I look inside the washer and dryer. Nothing. Yay, I came down here for absolutely NOTHING! Now I better get the hell outta here, before I get attacked by ghosts or something!

I run out of the basement and lock the door. Soon, I hear Exile from inside the bathroom. "Comrade Jay, can you get me some towels or something?"

I run down the hall to get a towel, and ran to the bathroom. Assuming that he was covered, I walk inside. He wasn't. "Here's your towels Exi…" I drop the towel.

"Oh, Comrade! I didn't see you there!"

I just stare at his amazing body. So toned and physique. It's…perfect.

"Um…Jay? Comrade, are you okay?"

"Uh…uh, yeah. Here's your towel," I say with my face glowing bright red.

Exile thanked me and wrapped his waist around. Then he walked out of the bathroom. I saw his clothes sitting on the toilet, still soaked with soda. Yay.

The next morning, I went into the bathroom to…you know…use the bathroom. The door was cracked open a little, so I took a peek inside, to see if anyone forgot to shut it. It looked clear to me. So I walked in and unzipped my pants. As I getting my flow on, who else to walk in but Exile. Shit.

He walked up beside me and started to brush his teeth. I couldn't "free flow" if anyone else was around me, so I was more-or-less just standing there like weird boy with his dick hanging out of his pants in front of the toilet, like I WANTED him to see. This wasn't what I had in mind. But, I decided to try to let it flow anyway, but to no avail.

"What're you doing just standing there for, Comrade?" Exile asked as he had a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Um…it's kinda hard for me to, you know, do my business when other people are in here," I answered honestly.

"You haven't been here for long, have you?"

"I guess not," I replied.

"We barge in on each other all the time. We have nothing to hide here," he explained.

Really, NOTHING to hide? I asked myself.

"Well, I'm almost done, so I'll get out of your hair in a bit." After he said those words, I could've SWORN that he winked at me. But I assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me.

Exile rinsed out his mouth and left the room. I soon continued and finished my flow.

That night, I laid in bed, thinking about this morning. I think Exile was bullshitting the whole "we burst in on each other all the time" thing. It just seems too weird. I think he just wanted to see what my junk looked like. It might be just that. But it can't be, he doesn't feel that way towards me…does he? I had to know for sure.

I snuck out of my room and crept down the hallway, looking for Exile's name sign. Everyone had one. Even me.

I eventually found it and, very quietly, I walked in and closed the door. I took a long look at his amazing body. Inspecting it, looking at every crease and crevice that was his being. He was sleeping like a baby…except for that snoring of his. But, to me, I found it kinda cute.

I walked around the bed, so that I could see his face. It looked nice and soft. I just wanted to touch it. Just a little bit. So I lifted my hand, and brushed his face with the back of it. He snorted a little and I jumped. I was about to hide under his bed, but I soon found out that he was still asleep.

I started to look him over again, inspecting, mesmerizing. I went to brush my hand against him again, and did it a little bit more lightly this time. He was still just as soft as last time. This time, Exile only stirred a little bit. Soon, I was stroking him on the head like he was my pet dog. He seemed to be enjoying it very much. He groaned a little and then wrapped his arm around me. I froze.

All of a sudden, he threw me up against him and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me against his nice, furry body. I could feel the extra tufts of fur that was protruding from his pajama top. He rubbed his muzzle against my face and breathed slowly. His warm breath felt nice against my cool skin.

"I knew you were here the whole time, Weird Boy," he whispered. "This'll be our little secret." He giggled a little and remained in his current position for the rest of the night. I fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early next morning, groggy and dizzy. _What the hell happened last night?_ I asked myself. I looked around. There were no alcoholic beverages or drugs of any sort. Exile's side of the bed was empty, which meant that he was more-than-likely eating breakfast with the others.

I decided to make his bed and clean his room up a bit before I went to join the others as well.

As I walked through the sliding doors, I saw the Road Rovers talking up a storm at the dining table. It looked more like a heated argument, actually.

Blitz was trying to explain how he thought there was something fishy about last night. The only reason for his concern was the way Exile was acting. He seemed more cheerful than usual.

Hunter didn't really mind that much, but he was yelling because he was trying to tell Blitz how he should just chill out, while Colleen was yelling at him because she didn't like the way he was acting. She actually doesn't like him at all, but that'll be explained at a different time.

"Hey, everyone, what's going on?" I asked.

"Blitz is acting *just a little bit* insane," Hunter replied.

"No, I'm not! I'm telling you, Exile is hiding something! I just know it!" the Doberman retorted.

"Oh, just shut your bloomin' trap already," Colleen said. "Exile never has anything to hide, unlike you, Weird Boy."

"_Why does everyone call me that!?_" Blitz screamed.

"Alright, guys, let's just chill for a second and leave Exile alone for a bit. Let's just go into headquarters and find out about your next mission," I soothed.

"Yeah, Jay's got a point. Let's go, Rovers," said Hunter.

Everyone but Exile left the room, who walked up next to me. "What was their problem?" he asked.

"Blitz thinks that you're hiding something," I said to him.

"What's there to hide?"

"Technically, nothing."

"What do you mean by 'technically,' Comrade?"

"Well, if anything, it's my kind of technically. I was one that started it."

"Started what?"

"When I went into your room. It's my fault for this and I'll take the blame. I don't want you getting into trouble for something as dumb as this."

"No, no, it's okay. I like seeing Weird Boy explode. It's funsky."

"Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it? Well, let's join the others. Professor Shepherd might be giving you guys details about your next mission. "

"Who?"

"Master."

"Oh, yes. Let's go."

We went into headquarters, and Professor Shepherd was indeed giving the details of the Road Rovers' next mission.

"Rovers, Parvo is trying to sabotage the security controls of the White House in order to gain control of as many of the weapons located there as possible. This is a serious mission, Rovers. Go and stop Parvo, before it's too late."

"Yes, sir!" the Rovers exclaimed.

_Yay_, I thought to myself. _Now I have to be left here. All alone._

"Jay, you're going with them," Professor Shepherd said, as if mysteriously reading my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yes, sir!" I stammered.

"Alright, Rovers, here's the deal. Me, Colleen, and Shag will take the Land Rover, while Blitz, Exile, and Jay take the Underwater Rover," Hunter explained.

"Hey, wait a minute! First of all, why do I have to be paired up with Russian boy here? And second, when did you change the name of the vehicles?" Blitz asked, angrily.

"A) Because I said so, and B) because I thought it would be fun. Now, let's hit the road, Rovers!"

Everyone got into their groups and went to their assigned vehicles. As did I. As soon as Hunter, Colleen, and Shag drove off, me, Exile, and Blitz got into the submarine-thing and immediately went under water. There was no need to use seatbelts, so we all just chilled while awaiting for the enemy to be in our sights.

"Hey, guys, do you need anything?" I asked.

"I am all goodsky, Comrade," Exile replied.

"I would like my filer, please," Blitz commanded. I did as I was told and gave Blitz his (highly unneeded and fairly girly) nail filer. Weird Boy.

"Anything new on this Parvo guy?" I asked Exile.

"Nothing yet. But we'll see him soon. I'm sure of it," he replied.

Suddenly, Blitz screamed. We looked and saw a GIANT Bulldog submarine-ship thing.

"…dang…" I uttered.

"Looks like it's go time, Comrades! Let's kick some honey!" Exile shouted.

I knew what Exile meant, so I decided not to correct him.

"And bite their tushies!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile murmured.

We managed to find a way in and ran inside. The halls were dark and empty. We crept quietly and wearily through, inspecting everything from the ground to the ceiling. It was kinda eerie, even for me.

I've never been in something that was this huge before, so this was all new to me. I mean, I've been on other missions with these guys before, but it was never as strange and eerie as this was. It was kinda fun, actually.

"Do you guys know much about this place?" I asked Blitz and Exile.

"Unfortunately, yes," Blitz answered.

"Don't worry Comrade Jay, there's nothing to be afraid of here," Exile soothed. "There's just some fancy-schmancy soldier peoples who think that they can kick our bunskies. Piece of beans, can of cake."

"You mean…those people?" I asked, pointing to the biggest, gnarliest creatures that I had ever seen. They were tall, muscular, and they had weird green pores and blue skin. They looked almost like fish. Piranhas, even.

"Ah, the return of those Piranha peoples. It's too bad we didn't bring Muzzle with us, he would've _totally_ showed them who was bossky!" Exile shouted.

The piranhas charged at us. Exile pulled out a laser shooter thing, while Blitz pulled out a Bazooka. They shot at their enemies, but the piranhas were unaffected.

"Um…was this part of the plan?" I asked.

"Just a minor setback, Comrade," Exile muttered just before he shot a couple lasers. They hit one of the piranhas and it fell over. The others charged at us. I screamed and covered my head.

Quickly, Exile used his freeze vision and froze the piranha creature. I was stunned by this. I've been on several missions with him before but _never _saw that! "Wow," I muttered.

"It is gift." Exile smiled.

I smiled back, but it only lasted for a second. I saw yet another piranha creature leaping towards Exile. "Look out!" I shouted.

He turned around and shot it with a couple more lasers. The piranha creature disintegrated within milliseconds.

_Oh, my. I better not get on his bad side whenever he's handling a gun, _I thought to myself.

We finally got passed the piranhas and met up with the others.

"Took you guys long enough," Hunter muttered.

"Piranhas…they were _everywhere_!" Blitz yelled.

"And you think we haven't had any ourselves?" Colleen asked with an irritated tone in her voice.

"Let's just go, guys, we're almost there," Hunter insisted.

We followed him down several hallways. They were just as dark and creepy as the one me, Blitz, and Exile were in before. _I hope I don't go on any missions like these for a while. _

After about ten minutes of walking and fighting various dog mutants and piranhas, we finally made it to Parvo's lair. It was dark and mysterious. Sometimes I wonder how these guys don't quiver in their boots. With the exception of Blitz, that is.

"Ah, the Road Rovers. I see you've finally found my lair. Now, it's time for you all to _die_!" Parvo shouted. I jumped a little as he spoke his last word. _I don't want to die_, I thought to myself. _I haven't even gotten it on with Exile yet!_

"Alright, Rovers, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Pull out your weapons!" Hunter ordered. Everyone did as they were told, and pulled out various weapons. I, for one, wasn't given a weapon, so all I had were my hands and feet. And maybe my head, if it was needed. "Ready…aim…_fire_!"

Everyone fired their weapons, but nothing came out of them. _Out_, I thought. _Not good. _Parvo laughed hysterically. _Trapped. That's what we were. With no source of self-defense anywhere to be seen_. Or was there?

I soon realized that everyone still had their powers that they were "born" with. Everyone…except me.

"Alright, Rovers. You know what to do in case a situation like this ever happened," Hunter told the others. Just as I thought, everyone used their special abilities to fight Parvo and save the day once again.

Hunter used his super-speed to distract Parvo, while Colleen used her martial arts skills to tear him a new one. Then everyone else pulled out Muzzle and he finished the job. It wasn't a pleasant sight to behold, I'll tell ya.

Soon after the mission was over, we reported back to headquarters to tell Professor Shepherd the good news.

"Well done, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs," Professor Shepherd soothed. "Now, hopefully, that's the last we'll see of Parvo. At least, for a while, anyway."

The Rovers cheered and went on to finish off their day with a nice beverage or two. I went off to clean my room some more. It was pretty clean already, but I had nothing else better to do.

As I vacuumed the last corner of the rug and put the vacuum away in its proper place, I could have sworn that I heard someone enter my room. I took a look around, and I saw Exile standing right behind me.

"Oh! Hi there, Exile. What's up?" I asked him.

"Comrade…I just wanted to say that you…you…"

"Yes?"

"You looked so beautiful back there. On the mission. You looked so frightened and scaredsky."

"Well, I was," I said honestly.

"You have no idea how good it feels to save a damsel in distress. It makes me feel like a hero."

"But, Exile, you _are_ a hero." I smiled. "You don't need a damsel in distress to show that. No matter what you do, you'll always be a hero. That goes for all of us, actually. Even Blitz."

"I know, Jay, but still."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I soothed.

"Ca…can I ask you something, Comrade?" Exile asked.

"What is it, Exile?"

"I…I want to…"

"You want to what?" I kindly urged.

"I want to touch you. Just a little bit."

"Oh…okay." I blushed. We sat on my bed and I slowly slid my hand toward his.

He slid his hand over mine and kept it there for a bit. "This…this feels kinda…different, Comrade."

"That's how it's supposed to feel." I smiled once more.

Exile started to curl his fingers, and we held hands. We held hands for what felt like eternity. It was…exhilarating. I liked this eternity. A lot.

We looked at each other's eyes, and held our stares towards one another for another eternity or so. I started to blush, and looked down towards the ground; wanting to hide my face, and feelings, from him. _How embarrassing! Now he thinks I'm even more of a Weird Boy!_

"Comrade Jay, why are you hiding your face from me?" Exile asked, concerned.

"I…I don't want you to think of me as a Weird Boy," I answered honestly.

"But we were just sleeping together in my bedsky," Exile murmured.

"I know, but…that was…I don't even know now."

"It's okay, Comrade. I wanted that to happen. I also want to do something else."

"What is it?"

"I want to…feel you. Feel you all over. I want to explore your entire body, up and downsky. Just your hand makes shivers go down my spine."

"Oh…why, thank you." I blushed.

"Jay…I think I'm in love with you," Exile confessed.

Tears started to brim around my eyes. "I…I think I'm in love with you, too," I also confessed.

Suddenly, I threw myself on him, wrapped myself around his shining armor, and wept. I let everything go. My feelings, my past, everything. I just wanted to tell someone, _needed_ to tell someone. But there was no one worthy enough for my deep, dark secrets. Until now. I trusted Exile with more than my very soul. I think that means something.

Exile wrapped his arms around me and listened attentively. I could tell that he was actually listening, actually _wanting_ to care about my inner thoughts and feelings. I think I hit something inside him - hard.

"Comrade, I…I didn't know…"

"I know. Nobody knew. Until now," I said, wiping my tears with one arm.

"Is there anything I could do?" he asked.

"There might be…_one_ thing," I slithered, my tears finally dried.

"And what might that be?" Exile wondered.

I only gave him a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

That smile was all that it took. Exile peeled off his gloves and started to feel me up, his hands sliding up and down my skin. He was nervous, I could tell. And so was I. But I wanted this, and I could tell that he did, too, but he was going to be weirded-out a bit.

His furry paws felt nice on my smooth human skin. He started with my arms, then my shoulders, then down towards my torso. My lower regions were starting to stir a bit, and I believe Exile's were as well.

"You have very nice abs, Comrade," Exile said with surprise.

"Oh, come on. They're not _that_ noticeable," I blushed.

Exile smiled and started to feel my face. "Nice and soft. I like that."

Soon, he was leaning his face in towards mine, forming his lips to kiss me. I, soon, did the same thing. Next thing I know, we're touching lips.

Exile flinched and pulled back a bit, and he, then, slowly regained his composure and returned to kissing my lips once more. Soon, we started to wrap our tongues around one another and made out like we haven't seen each other in _months _(though it was the first time for the both of us)! Exile rubbed me up and down, wanting to explore every inch of my body, like he said before.

Soon he grabbed my ass and squeezed it a bit. "Nice bunsky," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath felt so good against my ear.

I wanted to explore more of his body as well, but his armor was in the way. It was irritating me to no end. I wanted to feel his erection so bad.

As if he had read my thought, Exile peeled off his armor and dropped it onto the floor. He supported a very nice boner. Not bad for someone who didn't want to be a Weird Boy.

"I didn't know you cared," I smirked. (I hope you readers got that reference.)

"I always have." Now it was Exile's turn to smirk. He peeled off his shirt and revealed a nice, toned, buff chest and abs. He had a very nice and wide torso. His arms were also very toned and muscular as well. I wanted him to embrace me so bad.

He, then, peeled off his pants and underwear, so that he was completely naked. I mirrored the exact same procedure. I started to blush little by little as I stripped. Exile was also giving a look of satisfaction as he saw more and more of my smooth, naked, human body.

"You don't look bad for human boy," Exile complimented.

"Why, thank you," I smirked. "You don't look bad for a canosapian, either."

"Now you're just being modest," Exile blushed.

With no answer escaping my lips, I walked over to him and felt his nice, soft, warm fur. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted it to last forever.

Our erections soon touched each other. Exile's was nice and smooth, with a nice, pointy tip, while mine was a bit rough at the top with a nice, smooth, rounded tip. Exile blushed bright red, realizing what he was doing.

"Don't be a Weird Boy," I snickered.

"This is all new to me, Comrade," Exile muttered.

"Don't worry, this is new to me, too," I soothed. "Just let it happen. Everything will feel right in the end."

"You sure about this?" Exile questioned.

"Positive." We continued to rub each other up and down. I felt exhilarated. "Please, Exile."

"Please what?"

"I want you inside me," I urged. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to be your bitch."

"Oh, babushka!" Exile shouted. His tip started to pre-ejaculate already. It felt nice and warm on my skin. We let each other go and I knelt on the bed, and lifted my ass in the air, like a bitch in heat.

Suddenly, Exile's nose started to twitch. He started to follow the smell, and it led to my ass. It didn't stink like a "normal" ass. It smelt sweet and inviting (I clean it thoroughly and spray it with scented sprays).

"Comrade, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm letting your inner canine instincts come out. It's said that if a male canine doesn't mate with a bitch with a specific amount of time, then they become, as you would call them, 'Weird Boys'."

"Ah, that makes sensky," Exile agreed.

I lubed up my ass with my saliva and fingered myself a bit to make his entrance more possible. "Come on, baby. Do me hard. Do me like you would a bitch."

Exile was more than happy to oblige. Within seconds, he grabbed my ass and spread my cheeks wide, revealing my inner pink flesh. He grabbed his dick and inserted it nice and slow, letting both me and him indulge in the fullness of my ass.

"Comrade, why are you so tightsky?"

"That's how all of our asses are. Plus, it's more enjoyable for the Dominant."

Exile liked that word. And he wanted me to say it again. And again. Every time that word escaped my lips, he would thrust harder and harder, letting his knot swell as he got deeper and deeper into my ass.

"Come on, baby! Knot me!" I shouted.

Exile pushed into me as hard as he could and within a couple of seconds, his knot slid into my ass with ease and soon became fully engorged.

He growled long and low as he was now ejaculating with full force. I could feel every spurt of cum as he released, one by one. It was nice and hot, with a hint of stickiness to it as well. I moaned like a bitch as he continued to growl. "Oh, Comrade, you really are like a bitch."

"Oh, Exile, thank you. All I ever want to do is please you and give you the satisfaction you deserve. It's my job." I smiled.

"Let's keep this as our little secret," Exile whispered.

"Just like last night?" I asked.

"Just like last night," Exile agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, I woke up to Exile sleeping with his mouth open slightly, with a little bit of drool dripping from it. I found it cute. I rubbed it off and Exile snorted, stirred, and continued his stay in Slumberland.

I got out of bed, put some clothes on, and went into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I wanted to make something special for the Rovers, so I made ham, eggs, and bacon.

I'm not the greatest chef in the world, and I didn't want to take Shag's place, either, so every now and again I make myself something while still getting a chance to enjoy Shag's spectacular meals as well.

The Rovers were finally waking up just as I finished setting up breakfast. The looks on their faces were hysterical! They suddenly seated themselves at the table, and began to eat. They were eating like they haven't ate in _weeks!_ Sometimes it's good to work for the Rovers. Even if that means that I have to be their maid for (almost) eternity.

"Jay, you didn't have to do this," Hunter said.

"I know, but I wanted to do something nice for you guys. After all, I don't get to see talking dogs very often!" I joked.

"Mmm…very tasty!" Blitz swooned.

"Eh, not bad. Better than my Grand-mommy's that's for bloomin' sure," Colleen complimented.

"How did you know that we liked all these things?" Exile asked.

"I just know." I smiled.

"You're, like, a gourmet genius!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Now, I don't know about that," I gushed. "Shag has cooked better things than this."

Shag gave me a look that looked like he was saying, "You got lucky, kid."

I sat down and ate as well. We chatted for about ten or fifteen minutes. We could've talked for a little while longer, but Professor Shepherd interrupted us by saying that there was another very important mission. He gave the Road Rovers orders and they followed them.

Within five minutes or so, the headquarters was bare. I cleared off the table, cleaned the dishes, and fed Muzzle. That took about an hour, hour and a half, somewhere around there. Now, I was sitting on the couch, watching the flames flicker and pop. _This is boring without the Rovers,_ I thought to myself. _I wish I had something to do. _

As if he had read my thoughts, Muzzle came over to see what I was up to. _What's with this sudden mind reading thing? Do people actually read minds here? Because if they do, that would be pretty cool! _"Hey, Muzzle, how ya doin', buddy?"

Muzzle whimpered.

I got up and petted his head. It was nice and soft, just like all of the others, since they _are_ dogs.

Muzzle shoved his head into my hand as I kept petting him. "You're not a bad dog, are ya, buddy? No, you're not. You're just misunderstood, that's all. You have no idea."

I sat back down and turned the TV on. There was nothing good on, as usual. I turned to the news channel, and I saw the Road Rovers saving the day for the hundred-billionth time.

"I wish Exile was here with me," I muttered. "Things would get pretty steamy in here, real quick."

I sighed and got myself off of the couch. I walked to my room and threw myself onto my bed. "Boy, am I tired!" I murmured. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, still waiting for the Rovers to return home, safe and sound.

About five hours later, they finally returned home. They were a little beaten up and bruised, but nothing too serious.

"Jay!" Hunter called. "Jay? Where are you?"

"Hey, everyone, Comrade Jay is in his roomsky," Exile pointed out.

The rest of the Rovers came to my door and peered in. They could tell immediately that I was out like a light.

"Poor, kid," Hunter said, "he must've worked hard today. Let's leave him alone for a bit."

The others agreed, and left me to peace and quiet. All except for Exile.

He walked up to me nice and slow, taking a good look at my sleeping face and my body, which was wrapped in blanket. He knelt by my bedside and inspected my face for a while longer, analyzing my features as they twitched and lagged, enjoying their five or six hour break.

Then, he reached his hand out and slowly stroked my face with his knuckles. I twitched and stirred a little, but continued sleeping. "You're such a Weird Boy," he muttered, "but I love you."

He got up and walked out the door, giving one last look before he left to change back to his canine form and return back to the world leader in Russia.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally woke up two hours later. I took a look around and saw that my room was spotless, just like I left it. I walked out of my room and went into headquarters, where Professor Shepherd was eating some pancakes (his eyes were still glowing, which looked pretty cool).

"Hey, Professor," I mumbled, "did the Rovers ever make it back?"

"Yes, they did," he replied, "and they wanted to see you, to congratulate you on a great job you've done keeping the place spotless, but you were sleeping. They would have stayed for a while longer, but they had to revert back to their canine forms and return to their masters in their proper countries."

"Oh, man, now I feel so guilty!"

"Don't worry about it. You needed that rest. Now, I think you should go home as well."

"But…I don't have a home. Besides, I'm eighteen."

"Point taken, but still, I think you should get out in the 'real world,' and find something to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Alright, I'll take a look outside. Just inform me when the Rovers come back."

"I will. Now, go have some fun," Professor Shepherd insisted.

I went out the door and, somehow, I ended up at a park. _This isn't a bad place to end up,_ I thought to myself. I took a stroll down the sidewalk, taking in the fresh air. I look to my left and I see a man throwing a Frisbee and letting his dog catch it. I look to my right, and I see a family enjoying a nice picnic. _Man, I wish I had a family to enjoy a nice picnic with, or even a dog to play fetch__.__ Sometimes being eighteen sucks. You're all alone, and everyone hates you. _

I soon took the thought out of my mind and continued to stroll. It was kinda lonely walking by myself with no one to talk to. _I really wish Exile was here right now, in either canine or canosapian form. It would be really nice to talk to him. Just for about five minutes or so. That's all I need._

I seated myself at a tree and stared into the sky. There were very few clouds out, so I couldn't use my imagination as much as I wanted to. The clouds that I _did_ see, though, I only pictured the Road Rovers saving the day, like they usually did. Kicking the buns out of Parvo as well as the piranha creatures. It was a pleasant sight. _I've got to think about things other than the Rovers,_ I thought to myself. _They're taking over my life! _

Attempting to do so, I imagined myself doing something productive. Drawing, painting, something artistic. I love to draw. I've been drawing I was five. And, obviously, my drawing has gotten better and better over the years. It's not exactly professional yet, but whatever. But, imagining it didn't feel the same as actually _doing_ it.

I sighed and leaned back some more, getting myself more comfortable. I closed my eyes and rested for a while. I don't know how long, but it was a while, anyway.

Next thing I know, a mysterious light shines down on me. "Jay, it's time, boy," Professor Shepherd's voice casted.

"I'm not a dog," I said to myself. But, I went down anyway, eager to see the Road Rovers once more.

I slid down one of the mysterious slides that were distributed throughout the planet Earth and landed in headquarters. _One of these days, someone's going to accidently find one of these and discover the Road Rovers' headquarters. Then all hell will break loose. Professor Shepherd should be more careful about these kinds of things._

"Ah, Comrade! You're here!" Exile cheered. He ran up to me and gave a, as he calls it, Big Bear Hug.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you too!" I squeaked. _This isn't my first time here, you know__._

"Glad you could make it," Professor Shepherd said to me.

Finally being let go of Exile's strong grasp, I said to Mr. Shepherd, "I would never miss an 'appointment' with the Rovers."

"That's good," was all that Shepherd spoke.

"So, Master, anything significant that we have to do today?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Shepherd replied, "you need to stop Parvo again."

"Again? Didn't we just kick his bullocks to oblivion just two bloomin' days ago?" Colleen questioned.

"He's a crafty one," he muttered.

"Where is he this time?" Hunter asked.

"At the Nuclear Power Plant in Minnesota," he replied. "He's using the toxic waste to create newer and deadlier mutated creatures. He getting animals ranging from Crocodiles to Elephants. This will be one of your most difficult missions yet, Rovers. Be safe, and, most of all, have fun. I'm looking forward to your return."

"Alright, Rovers, let's hit the road!" Hunter ordered. He assigned himself, Shag, and Exile in the aircraft rover (I don't know what it's called, so don't judge!), and Colleen and Blitz in the Land Rover. He also let me come along, too. He put me in with his group.

_Yes, more time with Exile_, I thought. _And they don't even have a clue! At least, I hope so_.

I got in the craft with them and we set off.

It wasn't until halfway through the trip when anyone wanted anything.

"Hey, Jay."

"Yes, Hunter?" I asked.

"Can you get me and the rest of the guys here a drink or something?" he asked.

I was more than happy to oblige. It was about time that I did something for a change. It was getting kinda boring sitting there with nothing to do.

I went into the kitchen area and made them a nice cup of honey-flavored tea. I brought it out to them shortly after.

Shag didn't mind it too much. Hunter thought it was purely delicious, and Exile said it was good, even though I could tell that he was just trying to be nice. His face made a (small) twist in disgust as he drank the first sip. He'd been complimenting on everything that I did recently. I knew it was because of our first "encounter" that he had just a couple of days ago.

I don't know why, but I silently watched Exile drink his tea for a short while, watching his face twist in disgust sip after sip. Finally, after five sips, I decided to give him a break.

"Exile, do you want a different drink? I can tell you don't like it," I said.

"No, no, Comrade, I'm goodsky," Exile replied.

"It's okay," I insisted. "After all, you don't need to pretend to like it if everyone else likes it. That's peer pressure and it's not healthy to give in to it."

He agreed, even though I'm pretty sure he didn't understand a word that I was saying.

I went back to the kitchen to fetch him something else to drink, when I heard his voice in the cockpit. I figured that he had to use the bathroom or something, because I heard the chair creak a bit. I ignored it and returned to tending to my duties.

But, pretty soon, I heard footsteps stop at the frame of the kitchen door. I turn around, and I see Exile standing there, one leg crossing the other, and one hand resting on the door frame. He had a look that turned me on royally. It was the face that said, "I want you, baby."

"H-hey, Exile," I stammered. "W-what're you doing in here?"

"I came to see you," he responded. "It was hard to resist with everyone in there, being busy and all."

"I-I see," I stammered once more.

He walked up to my slowly and embraced my arms with a slight force. It was hot. _Really_ hot.

What he did next was going to tear my world apart; but in a good way.


	6. Chapter 6

Exile pulled me close to him, so that I was staring up at his face. He looked exquisite. His fur on his head looked nice and soft. I wanted to touch it; stroke it even. But he wouldn't let me, the bastard.

Instead, he turned me around, so that my ass was facing towards him.

"Let's get these pants off, so that I can see your bunsky," he murmured.

"Exile, are you sure that this is the proper place for-"

"Of course, Comrade. The others are busy driving plane. Now we're finally alone," he whispered, his warm breath brushing against my inner ear.

I shuddered a little in lust.

He pulled down my pants, and then my underwear, revealing my nice, soft flesh. He pulled off his gloves and grabbed one of my cheeks.

I jumped a little from the surprise.

I heard some metal being set on the ground, as to not make too much noise. Then, suddenly, I felt a nice, soft, warm, furry hand grab my backside. He was getting hard, and it felt good. I wanted him inside me more than ever. I wanted to feel his length stretch out my inner walls over and over. I wanted to feel the exhilarantcy of lust and love altogether.

Exile's pointy tip was poking my crack, trying to separate my cheeks, so that he had an entrance.

I bent over and he slowly inserted himself inside me. As soon as he was completely inside, he started to thrust. It started in a nice, slow rhythm, love-like; but soon escalated into a raging, almost animal-like, fuck. I liked that sudden change.

I wanted to scream and moan at the top of my lungs, letting him know that I liked what he was doing. I wanted to hear him grunt and groan as he was getting close to ejaculation. I _really_ wanted him to wrap his nice, big, muscular, and very furry, arms around me; embracing me. Letting me know that I was his and his alone.

But, that didn't happen. He _did_ moan a little bit here and there, but that was about it.

Actually, about five minutes or so after we started, Exile grunted, and he leaned on me, grabbed ahold of me, and let himself go. Jet after jet of nice, warm, gooey cum invaded my ass, lathering it in his DNA. I've never had a better experience. Though, I wish it was *slightly* more passionate. And longer, too. But, with the others on board, that would be pretty hard to do. Especially how this is a small plane and all. I seriously didn't think that he was going to do the leaning thing. That made my day even more.

We got dressed and went out of the kitchen. Hunter and Blitz had a weird look on their faces. It scared me a little.

"What took you so long, Exile?" Hunter asked.

"I had to, uh, talk to Comrade Jay for a bit. You know, give him the details about our mission," Exile replied.

"Ya, sure, Russian boy," Blitz muttered.

_He's on to us_, I thought, worriedly. _It won't be long now._

"I'll take wheel if you want, Hunter," Exile insisted.

"That would be a good idea," Hunter agreed.

Exile took the wheel and we continued our journey.

I sat in the back, thinking about what would happen if Blitz squealed to the rest of the crew. What would they think? What would _Professor Shepherd_ think? Would he accept me still, or would he kick me out, leave me for dead, never to be seen again?These thoughts worried me. I didn't want to leave the Road Rovers for good. I loved _cleaning_ up after them. I loved being their _maid__,_ dammit!

But, whatever the consequences were, I'd take them like a man, whether I liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived back to base after the mission. It was just like all the others: the Road Rovers run in and kick some ass.

For the return home, I had to ride along with Shag and Colleen, in case they were in need of my assistance as well. They weren't, but it was fun anyway. I needed to hang with the other Rovers, too. It would be just plain selfish if I was only with Exile twenty-four seven.

When we entered base and parked, I got out and went to the bathroom.

I took a nice, warm, much needed shower. As I stood in the middle of the tub, I let the water cascade down my naked body as I lathered my hair with a shampoo that I brought with me. After all, I think it's a little bit unhealthy for a human to wash his or her hair with dog shampoo, don't you think?

Anyway, as I rinsed the soap out of my hair, I could've sworn I heard the door open. I pulled open the shower curtain and inspected my surroundings.

It looked clear, but I was still paranoid. After all, if you watched a scary movie before, you should know that one should never, and I mean _never_, take a shower alone.

"H-hello? Anyone th-th-there?" I stammered.

One should also know that you don't ask if somebody is out there. That also makes you killer bait. Two mistakes within ten seconds. Yep, I'm going to die. I just know it.

I stood in the shower, waiting…waiting. Suddenly, I heard a voice, and then someone popped their head into the curtain. I screamed and leaped back, almost hitting my head against the tiles.

I adjusted my vision and saw that the mysterious figure was Exile.

"You should know better than scare somebody like that!" I screamed.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you," he apologized.

"You should've answered when I asked 'Hello? Is anybody there?'."

"I know, and again, I'm sorry," he apologized once more.

I forgave him. "What do you want?"

"Well, do you mind if I come in with you?"

"Of course not, come in. But first, lock the door. I don't want anybody else barging in."

"Yes, Comrade." Exile saluted. He pulled his head out of the curtain and locked the door. It wasn't long until I heard the sound of clinking metal.

I smiled and soon, Exile came in through the curtain with all of his naked, furry glory included. I looked him up and down. Man, was he exquisite! If I could, I would never, _ever_ stop looking at the nude canosapian before me.

He looked down at me and grinned.

It was a few seconds before I broke the silence. "So…"

"So…" Exile mirrored.

"I'm just going to wash my body now…"

"You do that, Comrade."

I turned around and lathered the sponge poof with my body wash that I also brought with me. I soon applied it to my skin. I turned my head around and I washed my figure and noticed Exile was still watching me.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing. Nothing."

"Do you wanna wash my body?" I stressed each word a second more than it should.

"Um..sure," he replied.

I gave him the poof and he started with my back, pushing it up and down, getting it nice and soapy.

Then he wrapped his big arms around me and lathered my torso. He placed his muzzle against my neck and inhaled deeply. Then he gave me a little nip. My body shuddered a little from excitement.

He slowly advanced to my nether-regions and started soaping them up as well, wrapping and tossing them around in his big, thick hands.

My face glowed bright red and lust started to overtake me. I started to moan letting Exile know that I liked what he was doing and wanted more. Much more.

I could also feel his erection in between my ass cheeks. I wanted him inside bad. Real bad.

"Take me. _Please_," I begged.

"Aren't you going to bathe me first?" he asked.

"Yeah…mind as well." I smiled a big smile. Perhaps a little too big, because I think I made Exile a *little* uncomfortable. Just a little bit.

I took the poof and started lathering his chest. I rubbed him up and down, getting his body nice and soapy.

I wrapped my arms around him and started lathering his back too. I started from up around his scapula, and slowly down his spine.

When I got to his ass, I gave one of his cheeks a little squeeze.

"Don't be a Weird Boy," he muttered.

"I'll try," I muttered back.

I went back to his front and lathered his head. I rubbed it a bit like he was my pet dog. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but I was enjoying myself. I never wanted this experience to end. Ever.

I bent down so that I was staring straight at his member. It looked nice and thick, wanting, _begging_ to be pleasured and relieved.

I took ahold of it with my right hand and started stroking it a little.

"What are you _doing_, Comrade!?" Exile shouted.

"Letting you enjoy yourself," I sneered.

His face glowed bright red. He wanted it, I could easily tell. Just not by a male.

I continued to stroke his wonderful hunk of meat, going slow at first, and then started to go a little bit faster. And faster. And _faster_. Soon, he was growling, panting, wanting to be relieved from the stress that was built up inside of him. His orgasm was building up, ready to shoot at anything that was facing in its direction. His knot swelled inside his sheath. I wanted it there.

"Oh…Jay. I think I'm going to…going to…"

All of a sudden, Exile's balls tightened and he started to shoot, load after load after load. His cum was nice and white.

I placed my mouth over the shooting rocket and collected the quickly exposing semen. My mouth was filling quickly, so I had to swallow a couple of times.

Exile looked down at me, his face still brighter than the sun.

"I…didn't know…that you could…do that," he panted.

"There are a _lot_ of things you don't know I can do," I snickered.

He smiled a little, still trying to get over the events that occurred just seconds ago.

I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope I can do that later."

"We'll see…" Exile murmured.

I turned around and bent down a little, letting my crack expose a little. "I want you inside me, Exile. Please."

He was still panting a bit, but he accepted the offer anyway. "My pleasure," he muttered.

He helped himself inside and stretched me open. I moaned with both pain and pleasure as he got his fully engorged member inside.

Just like on the plane, he started nice and slow. This time, we had all the time in the world. I let him do as he wished. But, when I felt him start to pump faster and harder, I begged him to keep going slow. I wanted this sex to be a passionate, love-making sex; not a someone's-going-to-catch-us-so-we-should-hurry-this-up, animalistic fuck. Not yet, anyway.

He thrusted slowly for about five minutes before I let him advance to level two. That's when it started to get nice and lusty.

"Go on, Exile, take me. Take me like you would a bitch. Stretch me more. Knot me._ Knot me!_" I screamed.

Exile's knot was starting to get fully engorged, and it begged to get in. He thrusted with all of his might, growling and grunting, shooting tiny jets of nice, warm pre-cum. Finally, after three attempts, he got his knot inside.

He pumped hard three more times until he finally came inside me. His jets were fast, hard, warm, and, best of all, sticky. I came soon after, letting myself go against the tiles. I've never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"I love you, Jay," he murmured, his breath blowing against my ear. Soon after his words expelled from his lips, he licked my ear slowly and lightly.

"I love you too, Exile," I moaned.

About five minutes after he knotted me, he pulled out. He was panting again, but this time, he was grinning. He was finally enjoying himself around me. It made me happy.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with the only towel available.

"I hope you know that I have to use that towel too," I informed him.

"Well then come and get it," he teased, unwrapping himself and shaking the towel in front of me.

I ran out and attempted to grab it. I failed. Miserably. I almost lost my balance, but quickly regained it.

I went for it again, but this time, Exile caught me with it and pulled me close to him.

We looked up at each other and stared into each other's eyes. His sparkled like diamonds. He told me that mine shined like stars in the sky.

I smiled and tears started to brim. I hugged him tightly and made sure that I didn't let go. Not for a while, anyway.

"I love you, Exile," I murmured. "I never want you to leave me. And I don't ever want to leave you. I want to be with you forever. I don't care how our relationship ends up. I just want us to be together."

"Oh, Jay," Exile stammered. "I didn't know that you…that you…"

"Felt this way towards you?" I finished. "Of course I do! What? You think that I wanted you just for sex? Exile, I'm not a fucking whore!"

"I didn't say that, baby. I'm just saying. It's just, I don't know…"

"Weird?"

"I…I guess."

"It's okay. I want it to be a little weird. Whose relationship isn't?"

"Good point, I guess."

I gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped off out of the bathroom (still naked mind you), leaving Exile in the bathroom, holding the towel in front of him, with a somewhat stunned look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

I skipped into my room and put some clothes on. I was actually surprised that nobody saw me as I skipped. I was pretty out in the open. But still, I'm kinda glad that nobody did see me. That would've been embarrassing!

I searched for some clothes and put them on. I took a look around my room and cleaned it a little bit more. One of my biggest pet peeves is a messy room. Well, actually, messes in general.

I walked out of my room and strolled down the hall. I took a glance along the walls and noticed some old pictures of Professor Shepherd and the transdogmafier. _Why would he display pictures of himself along the walls of Home Base? Egotistical, enough? _I expected some baby pictures of the Rovers or something; but nope, that was it.

I walked into the main headquarters and saw the Road Rovers chilling on the couch by the fire. I glanced at them for a short while and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I made myself a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. It's bland, but it's one of my personal favorites.

I sat at the table and enjoyed my meal. As I ate, I started thinking about the Road Rovers' future. How long do they actually live? Do they live as long as dogs, or humans? It made me wonder. I hoped it was the latter.

As I was in deep thought, Hunter walked in.

"Hey, Jay, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing much just thinking while eating a sandwich," I replied.

"Oh, I see." Hunter looked around the room mindlessly. "Well, have you seen anyone else around lately?"

"I don't think so. I just got up."

"Well if you do, tell them that Master is looking for them. He says that this is extremely important. More important than any mission that he'll ever give.

That made my heart leap in my throat. Did he find out already? God, I hope not. I'm not ready for this! Not yet.

I promised and continued eating my sandwich, now with paranoia entering my thought process.

I finished my sandwich within a couple of minutes and left the kitchen. I was heading off to everyone's rooms when I heard a _thud!_

I turn around and saw nothing. Weird. I turned around and heard the _thud!_ sound again.

"Alright, whose there?" I shouted. Nothing. I'm losing my frickin' marbles! I better get outta here, and _fast!_

I ran back to main headquarters and saw everyone was standing around Professor Shepherd.

"Rovers," he said, "this is something serious that I must talk to you about."

Oh, God, here we go. Bring on the expellation!

"The president of the United States has been impeached," Professor Shepherd murmured with a deep sorrow in his tone.

_The president? Impeached? Why? Oh, crap, Hunter! _I took a look at him to see his reaction. He didn't take it very well. Tears started to brim around his eyes. His lip quivered.

"Hunter. I'm sorry," Professor Shepherd apologized.

"I-I gotta go," Hunter said. He quickly turned around and left the room with tears starting to stream down his face.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"He might have to stay here. There's no one else who would take him."

I left the room as well and went to Hunter's room. I peered inside. Hunter sat at the foot of his bed. He was looking at a picture. I presumed that it was a picture of Bill Clinton.

"Hunter? Are you okay, buddy?" I asked, concerned.

"No, Jay, I'm not. He was my friend, my owner no less!"

"I know."

"What could he have done that got him impeached? What? I need to know!"

I tried to soothe him. "It's okay-"

"It's not okay! I can't let this happen!" he shouted and stood up.

"Hunter, there's nothing you can do now. It's done. It's over. A new president will be elected. Everything's going to be alright. Just try to calm down. Please," I begged.

Hunter calmed himself and sat back down. "I'm just so upset. Now I have nowhere to go. Nobody will take me. Nobody."

"I'm sure somebody will," I encouraged.

"No, they won't Jay! I was going to be out down until Master chose me! I was going to be dead. _Dead!_"

"I see."

"Now do you understand? Nobody wants me. I'm just a stray mutt. An old, flea-bitten, mangy mutt."

"Hunter, i may not know you too well, but what I do know is that you're any but a mangy mutt! You are the perfect example of a family pet. You're loyal, caring, sweet, everything that a family wants in a dog. Believe me, you'll find somebody. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Everyone likes you, Hunter. Everyone. You're a great leader that everybody wants to serve. People would _kill_ to be like you, mutt or not."

"Thanks, Jay," Hunter murmured. "That really helps. Really, it does."

"It's just part of my job. Now go on, go meet the others and enjoy yourself."

Hunter embraced me in a hug. A final tear landed on my cheek. "What would we do without you?"

I didn't feel like answering him.

He let go of me and left the room. I just smiled with satisfaction. This is what I like about being a maid. I help our little family come together and enjoy themselves. I'm like a therapist. That's not a bad job, either.

I decided that I should join them as well and left the room, still thinking about what a wonderful job I did today.


	9. Chapter 9

I laid in bed that night, thinking about the events that had happened previously. Why did Professor Shepherd choose me? I mean, I know _why_ he chose me. But why _me? _He could've chosen some random schmuck from the street for Pete's sake! But, I'm not going to judge. I love that he chose me, to trust me with his canine troupe that he created, technically, by hand.

The only reason that he chose me in the first place was because he didn't feel like cleaning up after them. Which I can understand. Then again, it's not fun cleaning up after _any _animal. But it's a job that's got to be done, no matter what. It's just nature…sort of.

As I kept thinking about this, I heard my door crack open.

"Hey, Comrade, you awake?" a voice asked. I could tell it was Exile immediately.

"Yes, Exile. What is it?"

"I feel kinda lonely in my room. Can you…you know, sleep with me?"

"It would be my pleasure." I smiled. I got out of bed and followed him to his room.

We got under his covers and curled up beside each other.

"I've been thinking about this…_thing_ that we've been having recently," Exile whispered.

"And…?" I urged.

"I think we might be, I don't know, rushing it a bit."

"Well, I don't know about _that_."

"C'mon, Jay. We've only been having sex for the past few days. Let's let things go slow. At least for now. Please? For me?"

"I don't think we're _Russian_ it, though," I joked. "Not yet, anyway."

"Good one." Exile said with little enthusiasm. "Normally it is me who make Russian jokes. But this is serious."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood," I apologized.

"And I thank you for that. But seriously. Please."

"Alright, alright, I'll let us have a break for a while."

"Good. But for now, let's enjoy this beautiful night together."

He embraced me in his arms.

I snuggled close to him, placing my right hand on his chest.

Exile nuzzled his muzzle against my hair and inhaled deeply. It still felt weird, but I was cool with it.

I watched as Exile started to drift off to Slumberland. His eyes started to droop. They were becoming harder to hold up for him, I could tell. Soon, he crashed his head against his pillow and started to snore. It wasn't loud, but it was enough to notice.

I stared at him for a while longer, enjoying the view of his beautiful face, watching a tiny bit of drool trying to run off his lower lip. I got to it in time. Exile snorted for a second, and continued to sleep. Not long after, I started to drift off with him. I took one last look at him before I was out like a light.

The following morning, just like all the others when I sleep in Exile's room, he was gone, leaving me to sleep alone.

I got up and went to the kitchen, to see if anyone was in there. They were not.

I went to Professor Shepherd to see if he needed anything. He did not.

"What you could do, though," he suggested, "is vacuum the floors a bit. They look like they need it. Bad."

"Where did the Rovers go?" I asked.

"They went off on their assigned mission. They'll be back in a while. Now go," he insisted.

I did as I was told and went to vacuum the rugs, waiting for the Road Rovers to return. _It's so lonely here without them_, I realized. _It's just like living in a big mansion without any friends or family. Man that must suck._

I was on the second to last rug when the Road Rovers finally returned. I never knew there were so many rugs! _I better start doing this on a regular basis. _

"Hey, guys, welcome back!" I greeted.

"Hey, Jay," Hunter answered. He started to look around, bewildered. "Say, did you do something to this place? It looks…nicer; like…I don't even know!"

"I only vacuumed the rugs," I murmured.

"It still looks nice," he added.

The boys crashed on the couch, while Colleen went into the bathroom to fix her hair. They grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. They surfed through each channel, to see what was on, and if there was anything good. There wasn't.

"Why is there nothing good on this television? It's just this Oprah and Doctor Phil, whoever he is," Exile complained.

"Why don't we pop in a movie?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Hunter wondered.

"I don't know, maybe 'Judge Dredd'? That wasn't too bad of a movie."

Everyone agreed. I searched for it, found it, and popped it in. It was about fifteen minutes in when I suggested to make popcorn. Everyone agreed, so I went to make some.

As it finished popping, I pulled out a giant bowl and poured it in. I brought it out and we all enjoyed the popcorn as well as the movie. A couple of times, me and Exile reached into the bowl at the same time and accidently touched hands. You know what I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure you've seen it in many movies and TV shows. Same old, same old. Whatever. Let's continue with the story, shall we?

It was about an hour and a half, or something like that. It wasn't bad, but I've seen better.

After the movie, I decided to go investigate the noise that I heard earlier in the day.

I walked down the hall, inspecting the walls. I looked at the pictures, like I did last time. Nothing.

"Hello?" I called.

Still nothing.

I walked down to the bathroom. I peered in through the doorway, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Weird," I thought. Well, since I'm in here already, mind as well take a hot shower.

Like I said before, I shouldn't have done that in this kind of situation, but YOLO, right?

As I was taking my shower, I enjoyed the nice, hot water, letting the water cascade down my body, letting it overtake me with its heat.

I was finishing up my hair when I hear a _thump!_

"H-hello?"

Nothing.

I continued my shower by lathering the rest of my body.

The sound came again.

"Okay, who's there? I know someone's in here!"

Still nothing.

I got out of the shower, still soapy.

I walked to the mirror and peered at it. As I gawked, I could've _sworn_ I saw a figure in the back corner. I turn around just to make sure. _It must be my mind playing tricks on me. It has to be. This doesn't happen in real life, does it? _

I look back at the mirror. _What _was_ that? _I had to make sure. I stared at it again. I saw something else. I decided to not look behind me this time. I leaned my head in closer. Closer.

My head was now merely millimeters from the glass. I squint; wanting, _begging_ to figure out what the mysterious figure was. All that I could make out was that it look almost blob-like. Just a little black shape. I couldn't identify it at all.

Suddenly, little tiny red circles formed. _Those must be his eyes. _My heart skipped a beat. I was not expecting this.

I was speechless. I stared at it with an open mouth. I had never seen anything like this before in my entire life. I just wanted to get out of there - and fast.

I pulled myself away and went back into the shower. I washed off the access soap, wrapped myself around, and left the room within a blink of an eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Exile stared at my bedroom door, thinking if he should knock or not. He wanted our relationship to slow down a bit, but he didn't want it to go to a complete halt either.

He finally made a decision and decided to knock.

"Hey, Jay, are you in there? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I'm in here. Come on in."

He entered and closed the door.

I turned my side lamp on. I was lying in bed, topless, and my hair not looking the best. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

"I need to talk about…this. You see, it's nice spending time with you and everything, but, I think one of our comrades will find out soon."

"And you don't want to take the risk."

"Exactly."

"Alright, I understand. But, if we're going to let this go. Could we…"

"Yes?"

"Could we have one more…you know…_fuck?"_

Exile stared at me for a short while. Then he finally answered. "I don't see why not."

I gave him one of the biggest smiles that I've ever made in my entire lifetime. He gave me only a weird look, but it didn't extract him from wanting to get in my pants.

He leaned in towards me and I leaned in towards him. We passionately kissed, enjoying the moment, like true lovers do. He wrapped his right hand around the back of my head and brushed it through my hair. I did the same thing, but with my left hand.

Exile parted his lips, trying to get his tongue to slither in through mine. I allowed, and coiled my tongue around his. I wrapped my arms around his nape and he wrapped his arms around my torso.

He pulled me close, so that I was completely covered by his furry mass. The feeling of his fur against my bare skin made me shutter, but in a good way.

"Let go of me," he ordered. "Just for a second."

I did as I was told and watched him as he stripped off his shirt. Then, not long after, his pants were also stripped and on the floor. We, then, resumed our make-out session.

Exile leaned in more and more, until he was on top of me and my back was lying on my bedspread. I could feel his erection start to grow, pushing it against my groin.

I moaned and pushed against him.

Exile started to thrust against me, letting himself grow more and more. His smooth penis rubbed itself against me.

I peeled off my pants as well and tossed them onto the ground by my left side.

"You feel so good," Exile murmured. "I want inside…really bad."

I could feel his pre-cum shoot from his tip as he was getting more and more aroused.

"You have my consent, Master," I muttered, smiling as I expelled the words from my lips.

Exile smiled back. "I likey this Master that you speak of."

"Good, because that's what I want you to be. I want you to do whatever you want to me. Whatever your heart desires," I encouraged.

He took my legs and made them go over my head. I held them still so that he could get inside me.

He guided himself in and wrapped himself around me once more.

I let go of my legs and wrapped them around his back.

Exile thrusted deep and hard, like he had never had sex before. The feeling was, like always, exhilarating and extraordinary.

I moaned at every thrust that he made.

"Jay, you're so tight; but I've been in you so many times. How do you manage to keep yourself like this?" Exile asked.

"I know what my man wants," I whispered.

Exile was now thrusting harder than ever. I felt him go to places that I didn't think he was able to reach. His tip was shooting pre-cum at every thrust now, filling my ass with thin, warm goodness. This was a dog's way of lubing up his cock; and I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I was now starting to feel his knot. It was growing more and more, faster than he could thrust. It was trying to invade me, trying to fill me up with its thickness.

I tried to open my asshole as best as I could, until Exile was able to push it in by himself.

He did it with ease; and soon, I was filled with his deliciousness. Exile thrusted a few more times. Each time getting harder and harder.

"Jay," he panted, "I'm going to…going to…" and before he could mutter the last word, he shot a _huge_ glob of cum. It was a long stream, too, like he never came before in his entire life. Exile screamed at the top of his lungs. I moaned loudly with him.

He shot several loads into me. About, I think, six shots. Each one was just as warm and sticky as the last.

"I love you, Jay," Exile muttered.

"Do you still want to take this relationship down a notch?" I asked.

Before he could answer, and to my surprise, Hunter came in, right along with the rest of the Rovers.

Me and Exile stared at the others with pale, surprised faces.

_Caught. Exposed. Shit._

Colleen and Hunter had looks of confusion and a hint of disgust. Blitz smiled big and broad. He had won. And I had lost. Big time.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the bloomin' hell?" Colleen shouted.

"See? I told you! That Jay kid's been sleeping with Exile this whole time!" Blitz accused.

"Alright, Rovers, I'll take care of this," Hunter insisted. "Just go back to your original duties."

"But I want to see the little human boy cry!" Blitz whined.

"Go!" Hunter shouted.

Blitz yipped and ran out of the room, while the others walked out. Exile put his signature red flannel pajamas back on and left as well.

"We're going to need a little talk later," Hunter murmured into his ear.

He followed behind Exile, but didn't leave. He closed the door and locked it. _What would he need to do that for?_ I thought.

"So," Hunter asked, "how long has you been sleeping with Exile?"

"About six months," I replied, honestly. I had to force the words out. There was no way I wasn't going to not answer Hunter, the leader. He looked pissed. It wasn't showing on his face, but I could tell. Easily.

"And you never thought about sleeping with anyone else?" he continued, encircling around me.

"Not really." I started to follow his gaze.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," he muttered. "Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

Hunter took a step back. "I said. Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Hunter said, emphasizing each word like it was its own sentence.

I didn't feel like pissing him off even more, so I did as I was told. I stripped down to my underwear. Hunter had a big smile on his face. A look of power and satisfaction. It scared me a little.

"Yes, yes, very nice," Hunter grinned. "Now the underwear, too."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do it," he ordered.

I peeled off my underwear. My heart leapt into my throat. This was some scary shit.

"Yeah. Good. That's a very nice body you have there, boy."

"Um…thanks?"

Hunter started to peel off his armor. _Oh, my God._

He walked up towards me again and shoved me until I fell onto my bed.

"Where's your lube?" he asked, keeping his tone deep and dangerous.

"L-l-lube?" I stuttered. It was getting harder and harder to answer him. I had no idea what he was going to do to me. And I didn't want to know either. He could _kill_ me for Christ's sake!

"You use spit, don't you?"

"I-I guess…"

"That's okay." He licked his hand and covered his pointer finger in saliva. "We can work with _that!_"

As he spoke the last word, he shoved the spit lubed-up finger inside me. Hard.

I winced. Hunter smiled big and broad.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, boy?" he said. He seemed to be enjoying himself; a little _too_ much if you ask me.

He moved his finger in and out of me, pretending that it was his member. He went slow at first, but quickly went to a raging penetration. I moaned long and loud. I didn't want to, but it was instinct to me. Sometimes I hate myself when I do that.

Hunter started to grunt as he forced his finger inside me more and more. He finally pulled it out after about five minutes and shoved himself inside me.

"I've always wanted to fuck you, baby," he said through gritted teeth. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I've only wanted you for myself. Every. Fucking. _Time!_"

As he spoke the last three words, he rammed himself harder and deeper, each time getting worse and worse.

"But, don't you love Colleen?" I moaned. I wanted him to stop. This was rape, and it didn't feel good. I wanted Exile, not Hunter. I didn't have any _love_ feelings towards him. At least, I don't _think_ so.

"Yes," Hunter agreed. "But I've always wanted to fuck you. Ever since you came to this damned, God forsaken place."

Now he was thrusting harder than ever. He rammed good and deep, grunting and forcing, letting me know whose boss. He wrapped himself around me. We said nothing for a while. All that was heard was Hunter grunting while I was moaning like a woman. I couldn't help myself. Again, instinct.

Then suddenly, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I was enjoying myself too much. I couldn't help it. I was in the moment. _Oh, God,_ no!

"Oh, Exile!" I screamed.

Hunter stopped. He stared at me through intense eyes. "What the fuck did you say?"

Hunter was now more pissed than ever. I mean, more than someone who has lost their life's work by some dultz pissed. I was now completely terrified. I wanted to look away, but my eyes wouldn't allow me. I was trapped.

"I, uh…" _Fuck! How do I get out of this? What the fuck is _wrong_ with me?_

Hunter pulled out of me hard and stood up, his boner still fully erect and covered in spit and pre-cum.

"Now we have a problem," he murmured. "Turn around."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to; it was an accident-"

"_Turn around!"_ he screamed.

I did as I was told. Tears were starting to brim. I wanted to cry. No; I wanted to _sob!_ _What the hell is he going to do to me?_ I wondered. _Something not good, obviously. I really don't wanna know._

All of a sudden, I felt a huge _smack!_ on one of my ass cheeks. Then soon another. Harder this time. Then another. Even harder.

Tears started to welt even more. I was on the brim of crying like a baby.

"That's three," he said through gritted teeth. He spanked me again. "Four." Again. "Five." And then one last, excruciatingly painful blow. "Six!"

I cried at five. I sobbed at six.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked.

"_Yes!"_ I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Now suck my dick," he ordered.

I continued to do as I was told. I wanted this to stop. Really bad. But I didn't want to piss him off even more. I sucked on his red, throbbing erection. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. He kept that big, powerful smile on his face. He was enjoying my pain. _Why would anyone want to do this? _Ithought. _Seeing their partner in pain for their pleasure. This is just so wrong on so many levels! I hope Colleen doesn't have to endure this when they get together. That is, _if_ they get together. I'm not so sure anymore._

Hunter moaned. "Oh, yeah, baby. You know how to suck a dick. Yeah. _Yeah!_ Suck my canine cock! Oh, _fuck!_"

I sucked harder, covering him in my saliva. His knot started to grow, his cock throbbing as I sucked.

"Oh, yeah, baby. Suck my cock. Suck my cock hard! _Suck it, boy!_ I wanna fuck you in my canine form so bad! I wanna ram my cock inside you. I wanna _make puppies_ with you!"

As he kept spilling words from his lips, I kept sucking harder and harder, slowly but surely progressing in speed.

"Yeah, baby, you want my cum, don't you? You want my cum inside you. Yeah, you want me to shoot all over your face and inside your mouth. You want me to make your face fucking _white!_"

_But I'm already white_, I thought, trying to make this situation _some_ kind of enjoyable.

He started thrusting into my mouth. Hard. I almost started to gag. _He's too big, _I thought. _I can't take him anymore. If he thrusts just one more time, I'll _puke!

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you in my canine form so bad. So fucking _bad!_ I wanna ram my knot inside you and cum so hard. Yeah. Yeah." He continued to say his words through gritted teeth this time, still thrusting into my mouth, determined to cum. I was surprised I hadn't vomited yet.

I grabbed hold of his cock at the back of the knot and kept sucking, wanting, _begging,_ to get this over with.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm going to…going to…AAAHHH!"

Hunter shot a huge load into my mouth. Then another. Then another. It was nice and thick. Each shot just as delicious as the last.

Hunter screamed loudly as he came. It felt like it was going to take forever.

He lasted for about five minutes. After he finished, he pulled himself out of me and put his armor back on, still hard, mind you.

"I hope you learned your lesson," he told me. "You promise to not tell anyone about this? _Ever?_"

I nodded.

"Good." He unlocked my door, went out, and closed it behind him, leaving me a big, sobbing, humiliated, cum-covered mess.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, I got out of bed and made myself some breakfast. Last night was pretty traumatic, even for me. Hunter kinda scared me then. I was worried what he would do if I ever got him extremely furious at me. The thought worried me as well. I wanted to put it in the back of my mind. I attempted to, but it would sneak back into my thought process every now and again.

Professor Shepherd told me earlier that the Rovers left soon after that night to go back to their owners. I was waiting for him to ask about a certain event that had happened last night, but he didn't say anything afterward. _I don't think anyone told him yet. Thank God._ To my surprise, I saw Hunter walk in shortly after Professor Shepherd left.

"Hunter, I thought you left with the others." But then I realized that he didn't have a new home yet. I think Professor also forgot.

"I was going to, but then I realized that Clinton got impeached. Plus, I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for last night. It's just, sometimes I get a little carried away when it comes to the mating ritual thing and…"

"Yeah, I understand, and it's cool."

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. After I left your room, I felt terrible. I wanted to go back in and apologize, but I thought that you would be too afraid of me; so I left. Again, I'm truly sorry. I promise that it won't happen again. Ever."

"It's okay, Hunter. In fact, sometimes I like that kind of thing. Very rarely, but there are times. Sometimes I wish that Exile would do the same things to me as you did last night. But, then again, sometimes I wish that we just made regular love. That's more beautiful."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

There was a long and awkward silence shortly afterwards. Then, I broke it. "Was it true?"

"What was what true?" he questioned.

"That you wanted to…'make puppies' with me?"

"Not exactly that, per se. But…I did have a sort-of crush on you. Just a little one. I'll admit, I was kinda jealous when I saw you and Exile. I don't even know why."

"So…does that mean you still want to be with Colleen?"

"Well, of course. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen! I just want us to lay next to each other all night long. I want us to just stare at the ceiling, and then into each other's eyes at times. It would just make my day." He sighed. "But, that'll only be a dream. She doesn't go for me. There's no way!"

"Oh, I don't think so," I smirked.

His ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"If you want, I can help you and her get together. It's obvious that she likes you, too. Everybody knows, but they don't want to say anything. They just want it to play out; to see if the both of you will eventually figure it out yourselves."

"You would really do that for me?" he asked, ecstatic.

"Well, of course," I said back. "And don't let last night get to you. It didn't really bother me that much. Not as much as it _should_ have, anyway."

Hunter smiled big and broad. I think I made his day. It's just a hunch, though.

He ran up to me and gave a big hug. He was crushing me. Just a little bit.

"Y-you're welcome, buddy," I stammered.

He let go and ran out of the room.

I went back to my cereal, which I found was now soggy. Yay.

Hunter, as well as the other Rovers, came back a couple of hours later. Exile looked a little embarrassed when he laid eyes on me. Blitz sneered, ready to tell Professor Shepherd the recently-discovered news. Colleen was a little surprised about the news last night. She couldn't look at me straight. Hunter gave me a thumbs up.

We grouped around Professor Shepherd so that he could inform us about a new danger that he had to prevent from increasing. We had to make it cease to exist. At least, that's what I _thought_ he was going to do.

"Rovers," he said, "it has come to my attention that there's been something going on between two crewmates."

_Oh, shit. No. Not now! _

Professor Shepherd noticed the intense worry in my eyes. "Jay, would you like to say something?"

"Um…nope! Nothing to say, nothing to tell…heh heh. Say, it getting hot in here?" I was now sweating profusely.

"Jay…" Mr. Shepherd stared at me through intense eyes.

_What should I tell him? _

"I…I've been sleeping with Exile," I admitted.

"And do you know what I'm going to do about this?" he asked, expecting an answer…I think.

"You're…going to fire me?"

"What do you think?"

I was speechless. Blitz looked pleased. Everyone else seemed upset.

"I'm sorry Jay, but your job was to clean up after them, not sleep with them. I'm going to have to let you go."

"Yes…Master," I whispered. Tears started to brim. My face twitched. Then. One tear fell. Then another. Then another. I walked out of HQ, trying to figure out what to do now with my life.


	13. Chapter 13

"Master, you can't do this!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I can, and I just did," Professor Shepherd said. "Now go on home, Rovers. There's nothing for you to do today." He left through his sliding doors.

Colleen and Blitz left, as they were told. Exile and Hunter stayed for a while longer.

"I-I can't believe he's gone," Exile whispered.

"Neither can I," Hunter agreed. He looked over and saw that Exile had tears streaming down his face. "Hey, buddy, it's going to be okay." He wrapped an arm around Exile's shoulders. "We can get Jay back."

"How Hunter? Master's orders were clear. We can't do a thing about it."

"Now I don't believe that. Come on, let's try to talk to Master."

"You go right ahead, Comrade. I'm outta here." Exile went to the transdogmafier, transformed back to his canine form, and left for Siberia.

"I won't stand for this!" Hunter said to himself. "I gotta bring Jay back! He made a promise, and the Road Rovers don't go back on their promises; even if their _lives_ depended on it! I've got to talk to Master, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Hunter walked up to the sliding doors and went through them.

On the other side, Professor Shepherd was at his desk, tending to his work, whatever that was.

"Master, I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Hunter, but my decision's final."

"Well then make it _un__-_final! Jay made a promise to me, and I won't let a single decision, even from someone such as yourself, prevent him from fulfilling that promise!"

"You really are determined, aren't you?" Professor Shepherd asked.

"That's what you chose me as leader for, Master. And I'm going to put my leadership skills to the next level. I'm not going to stand for this!"

"You can stand there and say what you want, whenever you want, but my decision won't change. He has broken the major rule and he has to take the punishment."

"You told Jay that he was here to look after us, to watch over us in case we've ever gotten into some kind of trouble that even _we_ couldn't solve! But, apparently, you only hired him so that he could clean up after us, because _you_ didn't want to. To me, that sounds a little bit like laziness. Probably something more.

"He's more than a maid to us, if that's what you hired him as. He's a close friend to _all_ of us! He's helped feed us, care for us, even unclogged the toilet! Technically, correct me if I'm wrong, Master, but that's supposed to be _your_ job!"

"I have had enough! Hunter, go home, or else I will have to do something extremely drastic to you. And you and I both know that we don't want that."

"And just what is it that you're going to do?" Hunter questioned.

Professor Shepherd pulled out a newspaper from his back pocket.

"Seriously?" Hunter asked. "A measly newspaper? Oh, I'm _so_ scared!"

Suddenly, the newspaper formed spikes. Hunter's face now grew white.

"A-alright, I'm going now." Hunter left HQ, still determined to get me back, no matter what it took.

Meanwhile, back on grassy ground, I sat by my tree at the park, thinking about what happened earlier today.

"I can't believe that Professor Shepherd fired me. Now what am I going to do? I can't do anything else, because my mind is still attached to the Road Rovers. I loved working for them. I didn't even _care_ that I was their maid!" I sighed and stared at the ground for a while, letting my mind drift off. I just needed some time to cool off.

After a while, I stood up and started to walk around town. Cars passed by, people chatted on their cell phones, and children played either hop scotch or jump rope.

I didn't know where to go now. I was too old for a foster home, and I had no friends to crash with. My life was a miserable wreck. Without a job, I couldn't pay for an apartment. Or could I?

I walked as quickly as I could to the nearest apartment complex. But I soon realized that I had to pay some kind of security check first. _Crap!_ So, I headed off to my next destination: the bank. My life's earnings were in there.

I went to the clerk and asked for my money. I knew that my account would close out, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to make any more money anytime soon, I knew that for sure.

She gave me my money and I was well on my way. I was now headed to the nearest apartment complex.

I paid the lady the amount of money I owed her, and realized that I still had some cash left over.

_I'll need to save this for next month's rent. _I stowed the rest of the money into my pocket and went into my room. It was quiet; cozy even. There was no furniture, but I could make do with that.

I went into the kitchen and saw that there was still some silverware inside. I thought about what I was going to eat. I soon realized that I'd need to spend my remainder on food. Oh, well.

I sat in the middle of the floor, thinking about the Road Rovers once more. I was thinking about Exile more than anything. I really missed him.

_I can't believe I got fired. Now what am I going to do?_ I thought to myself. I soon came to the conclusion that I had no other options.

My eyes started to welt yet again. This was too much. I let the tears stream down my face, realizing that I had nothing left. Nothing at all. No friends, no family, no job.

_What's the point in even living anymore? I lost everything that I had ever loved. Nobody wants me here. Nobody! I mind as well kill myself. I know that Professor Shepherd doesn't want me back, so what else am I supposed to do?_

I got myself up. It was a challenge, but I managed to do it. I continued to struggle as I walked towards the kitchen. Towards the drawer of silverware I went. My life was coming to an end, and there was nobody here to stop me.

Everyone was back at their proper homes around the world. As was I…sort of.

I pulled open the drawer, letting my eyes scan through the various silverware that was inside. I realized that I didn't need to pay for next month's rent. Because I would be dead. Deader than a doornail. And nobody will even notice; nor will they care.

I reached for the steak knife that was inside. I grabbed hold and stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what to do with it. _Is it worth it? What if I get rehired?_ Very doubtful. _You never know._ I do know. I know what I need to do. I'll be doing a favor for everyone on this damned earth.

I finally made a decision. Slowly, I placed the knife against my wrist, my heart pounding. _I'm going to do this. I'm never going to be seen again. No one will ever notice that I'm gone. Nobody._

And with one final deep breath of fresh air…I sliced.

Meanwhile, Hunter was on his quest to find me. He was determined to get me back; to get Professor Shepherd to hire me again. Hunter believed that Professor Shepherd had made a fatal mistake. He'd show him.

"I can't believe Master would do something like this! This is so unlike him! It's almost as if…Parvo has taken over his body! Of course! How could I have been so stupid!? I've got to call the others!


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone else was in their doghouses in their proper countries. Each one was depressed, even Blitz. They wouldn't eat or drink, which worried their world leaders. They called one another, wondering if their dogs were acting the same way. They were.

"What should we do?" asked the Russian leader.

"I believe we should take them to our vet," said the British.

"I believe that we should let them be. It might just be a phase," said the Swiss.

"Leave them be? Are you crazy!?" exclaimed the German.

"Maybe he's right," agreed the British, who started the phone calls in the first place.

The others didn't really want to do that option, but they were willing to give it a shot. They presumed that it was because of Clinton's impeachment. That was an option. But why would their dogs act this way? Was it some kind of telekinesis that only dogs understood? The humans didn't have any idea.

Each one hung up their phone and sat in their chairs, looking back at their dogs with worried expressions.

Hunter got his walkie talkie and tried to contact the rest of his crew. He quickly realized that they were in their canine form and didn't carry any walkie talkies…well, except maybe Shag. But he realized that they were wearing their collars.

He pushed on the golden tag and sent out a signal.

The other Rovers heard the mysterious sound and pressed their tags.

"Rovers," Hunter said, "I believe that Parvo has taken over Master's body. He almost killed me earlier today with a spiked roll of newspaper!"

All that Hunter heard back were growls and barks. He realized that they couldn't speak English in their canine form. It was a good thing he understood them.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I wouldn't lie to you guys about Master. You know I wouldn't!" Hunter persuaded.

The others quickly agreed.

"Meet me back at headquarters in five minutes," Hunter ordered. "We got an intern to save."

The Road Rovers did as they were told and went down to headquarters. They went into the transdogmafier and transformed into their canosapien forms and met up with Hunter.

"I'm glad you guys came," Hunter said, thankfully.

"Why wouldn't we listen to our leader? He leads us!" Exile questioned.

"Exactly," Hunter replied. "Now listen; I believe that Master was taken over by Parvo shortly after he hired Jay. And I think we should go see him and find out."

"I agree!" Colleen chimed in.

"Da…I guess," Blitz agreed.

"Awesome. I can't you guys enough." Hunter smiled. "Now, let's go catch us a Parvo. Let's hit the road, Rovers!"

They all howled and ran through the double doors.

"Professor Shepherd" was sitting at his desk, tending to various papers. He soon heard Hunter and the other Rovers burst in.

"Parvo," Hunter yelled, "we know it's you that tried to kill me! Now, come and fight us like a man!"

"Ah. So you've finally figured it out, Rovers. Yes, I did take your precious Master. And he's now mine for all of eternity! And I also heard that you maid, Jay, was it, got fired for sleeping with you guys. What a shame. Looks you're trapped now. _Soldiers!_" Parvo called.

Soon, there were armies of various villains that the Road Rovers had fought over the years. The cano-mutants, the piranhas, the ninja dogs, and even the Bulldogs.

"I'm getting too old for this," Exile muttered.

_"Charge!"_ Parvo ordered.

The soldiers did as they were told and charged at the Road Rovers.

Hunter upper-cutted a piranha in the torso. Colleen kicked a cano-mutant in the crotch. Exile punched a ninja dog in the face. Shag almost suffocated a bulldog and a cano-mutant with his bear hug. Blitz tried to run away and scream like a little girl, but failed miserably.

"Help!" Blitz cried.

"There's too many of them!" Hunter exclaimed. "Man, I wish Jay was here; he'd know what to do."

Parvo laughed loudly, witnessing his achievement. He had finally defeated the Road Rovers; for good, this time. And there was no one to save them. No one. Not even Professor Shepherd could help. He was tied up somewhere in Parvo's lair.

Only I could help, but I was fit for dead as it was. At least, I think I was. I opened my eyes and saw a vast pool of blood on the floor. I took a look at my wrist. It was cut, but not by much. I noticed that I barely made a scratch.

I somehow managed to get myself up. It was hard, and I was dizzy, but I did it. I took a look at my wrist again. My cut somehow managed to clog itself. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was covered in blood.

I quickly noticed that little black splotch again. Its red eyes soon appeared.

"What do you want?" I asked it aloud.

It said nothing. It only sat there, staring at me. It suddenly started to change shape. It was now starting to look more like a human shadow. Soon, it started to form colors. Its final form made me quiver in my boots. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The black figure…was me!

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" I stammered.

It finally spoke. "You don't belong here," it said. "You said it yourself. Nobody wants you. Nobody likes you. You're just a waste of matter on this pathetic earth. You just need to disappear. Nobody will ever notice that you were gone. Not a single soul."

"That's not true!" I yelled to it. "The Road Rovers love me! I'm their friend! They-" Then it hit me. "The Road Rovers…Hunter, Colleen, Exile! They need my help!"

I didn't know how I knew that. It was something inside telling me, urging me to go. They were in trouble; and I had to save them.

The figure tried to stop me. It tried scaring me away. But it failed. I ran out of the apartment, without cleaning the pool of blood. _I'll do that later,_ I told myself. _The Road Rovers are more important right now!_

"I'm coming guys!" I shouted as I bolted out of the complex and into the streets, determined to save my friends.


	15. Chapter 15

The Road Rovers struggled and strained, but there was no way out.

"It looks like we're done for, Rovers," Hunter admitted. "There's no one here to save us. I definitely did not predict this."

"I don't mean to be rude," Colleen chimed in, "but I think you're bloomin' wrong there, Hunter."

Hunter looked around. "What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Over here!" There I was: standing in the doorway.

"Jay!" he exclaimed. "How did you know where we were?"

"I just know these things, Hunter," I replied. "It's my job."

Hunter just beamed; as well as the others.

"Alright guys, let's kick some ass!" I ordered.

"Roger that!" Hunter agreed.

The Road Rovers managed to get themselves free and kicked everyone's buns into next week.

Within minutes, all of the enemies were sprawled on the floor. Some were even dog-piled on top of one another.

Parvo stared at his defeat in anger and awe. "How could this have happened? I was so close!"

"Well apparently you weren't close enough," I said, smugly. "As long as I'm here, you're always going to be defeated. No matter what. To the power of the pack!"

I, as well as the Road Rovers, howled towards the ceiling.

"I'll have to take that into consideration." Parvo smiled. "_Now!_"

Somehow, without any of us noticing, a couple enemies were able to get themselves up and charge at us. They attacked on his order.

A couple piranhas tackled Hunter and Exile, while a couple cano-mutants tackled Colleen and Blitz. Shag hid in a corner and Muzzle couldn't do anything.

According to the situation everyone was in, it looked like I had to save the day.

"Alright, Parvo," I said, "you had your fun. Now let them go!"

"I don't think that's going to happen, maid boy. You're going to see them suffer. And soon, they're going to witness the same thing!"

"What're you talking about?" I demanded.

"They're going to see their beloved hero…" he left his sentence at a cliffhanger.

"They're going to see their beloved hero what!?" I questioned.

"…Die." he muttered.

_Die? Me? I don't think so. This isn't how the story's supposed to end!_  
"I don't think so," I muttered. I charged at him, but one of the ninja dogs caught me within seconds and put me in a chokehold.

"Now, Rovers, this is what happens when you try to be a hero," Parvo sneered.

He looked towards the ninja dog and nodded at him.

The ninja dog tightened his grip around my head.

_Oh, God, what's he going to do to me?_ I tried struggle out of his grasp. I failed.

The ninja dog tightened his grip slightly and choked off my jugular. I couldn't breathe.

Next thing I know…darkness.

"Jay!" Hunter cried, tears brimming.

General Parvo laughed in triumph. "Now, Road Rovers, who wants to be a hero now?"

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe what they just saw. They didn't want to believe. This was unreal. This was just a horrible dream. Yes, just a dream. Everyone will wake up in their beds, in their rooms, in either headquarters or at their proper countries, ready for a new mission.

But this was not a dream. This was reality, and they had to face it. I was dead. Nobody's able to save me now. I'm gone. So long, Road Rovers.


	16. Chapter 16

With me now gone, the Road Rovers became devastated. General Parvo had won. Or so he thought.

With a surprising force, the feeling of despair and anguish overtook the Road Rovers' bodies. They started to gain vast amounts of strength. They broke free from the various villains' grasps and charged at Parvo.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" he shouted in anger.

Hunter grabbed hold of Parvo's shirt. "I hope you're happy now, fucker!" he said through gritted teeth.

After the words were expelled from Hunter's lips, he punched Parvo in the face with extreme force, breaking his nose in the process.

Parvo laid on the floor, his face quickly becoming covered in his blood.

The Road Rovers stared down at him in triumph. This was the moment they've been waiting for. They smiled wickedly. They couldn't wait to give Parvo what he deserved.

"No, please, don't hurt me!" Parvo cried.

"This is what happens when you become a villain." Hunter smiled.

_Darkness. Blackness. No. Light? It can't be, can it?_ I have no idea where I am. Heaven, maybe? Most likely. The light glowed brighter and brighter, until I couldn't see anything at all.

"Jay," said a mysterious voice. It was male.

"M-Master?" I stammered. I couldn't see the mysterious figure. It was just a voice, like it was coming from inside my head.

"Come closer," it kindly urged. A woman's voice this time.

I did as I was told. As I walked closer and closer, I saw a pool of water. Just a small one. I peered down at it, like a mirror. I only saw my reflection.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I questioned.

The water stirred, quivering, quaking, as if it understood what I had said.

All of a sudden, I saw the Road Rovers. They were in headquarters, sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the empty space that was my place at the table. Tears were, at first, brimming around each of their eyes. One tear fell from one Rover. Then the rest son followed. They missed me. They wanted me back. _They needed me more than I needed them_, I realized. I had to go back; but how?

Before I could think about anything else, the Road Rovers left the table, one by one. Everyone, except for Exile. He stared at the chair, and started talking to it like I was still there.

"Jay," he murmured, "I'm so sorry that this happened. I didn't know. I didn't know that this was going to happen. At all. I've been a terrible hero. You don't need someone like me. You need to go find someone else. I'm sorry." He left, tears shedding.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Exile leaving me for good? Before I could utter another word, Blitz came in and sat where Exile was at previously, also talking to the empty air.

"Jay, I'm so sorry. I've never meant to act the way that I've been acting since you were here. I've never got to tell you how I really felt towards you."

_What?_

"I've had a slight crush on you for a while now," he continued. "You listen to what we have to say. And I find that truly beautiful."

Seriously? Does EVERYONE in this crew have a crush on me?

"I wish that you could come back!" He ran out of the room, sobbing, with his hands covering his face.

"They miss me," I whispered, tears brimming around my eyes as well.

I peered in again and saw Hunter walk in.

_This must be some kind of confession thing,_ I thought.

"Jay. I have to apologize. For everything. I still can't forgive myself for that night. I hope you know what I'm talking about."

The night he spanked me. Yes.

"Everyone here misses you," he continued. "We want you back." Tears started to fall. "I want you back." His lips quivered. "Please, COME BACK! COME BACK TO US, JAY! WE NEED YOU!"

I was speechless. I never knew I was _that_ important. I started to cry as well. This was too much. I had to look away. To turn around, so that my back was facing the pool of water. I couldn't take it. I wanted to be alive. I wanted to go back down and give the poor guy a hug. I needed a hug.

Colleen walked in and noticed Hunter still in the room, sobbing. She came up to him and embraced her arms around his nape and rested her right cheek on the back of his head. "It's going to be okay, Hunter," she soothed. She rubbed his left arm softly and gently. "I miss him too. We all do."

"They need you," the male voice murmured.

I turn back around. "Please, bring me back," I begged.

No response. Silence.

"I said bring me back, PLEASE!"

Nothing.

"Didn't you fucking hear me!? I SAID BRING ME BACK! NOW!" Tears streamed down my cheeks. "YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT THEY NEEDED ME! BRING ME BACK! BRING ME BACK! BRING ME _BACK!_" I fell to my knees, whispering now, "Bring me back. Please."

I felt a hand rest on my right shoulder blade. I looked up. I wanted to cry some more when I saw who was staring at me back. My parents.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom? Dad?" I ask.

"Yes, son," Mom answers.

"We've missed you so much," Dad adds.

They step out from the mist and I finally see their true form. Mom wore a smooth dress with various shades of pink. She had smooth, brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Dad wore a black suit and tie and had a fairly thick mustache. His hair was smoothed over. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing them, now, for the first time.

"I missed you guys, too," I murmured. "But you've got to let me go back. My friends need me."

"We understand fully," Dad replied. "But…the thing is, we can't let you go."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Of course you can!"

"We don't want you to go back," Mom seethed, stepping forward.

"You mean the world to us," Dad joined in. Closer, closer they closed in.

Suddenly, I realized something: they weren't my parents. At least, not their souls. They were something else. Their faces became distorted and inhuman. Their eyes fell out of their sockets, their skin melted off their skulls. Their clothes quickly became torn and rotted. Who the hell were they? Was I in Hell this whole time? I didn't really know, nor did I really care at the moment. I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

I plucked up some courage and ran past the rotting corpses. I continued running until I was towards the puddle of water, and plunged in.

All that I remembered next was the feeling of falling. Falling, falling, like I was going to fall into eternity. I saw clouds flying past me in a blur. How will this last? I hoped it was soon.

As if something had read my thoughts, yet again, I suddenly fell into nothing but darkness.

I open my eyes slowly. Everything's a blur. I let my eyes readjust. _Where am I?_ I look around. Everything seems unfamiliar.

As my eyes finished fully adjusting, I soon realized where I was. I was somehow in my room. I quickly realized that the Road Rovers must have brought my body back as they finished their business with Parvo. I sit up straight, my body a little dizzy from falling back to earth.

"I can't believe that actually happened," I whispered to myself. "It's like it was just a horrible dream. All of it."

I make my right leg move off my bed. Same went for my left. Before I knew it, I was walking down the hall. It took a little bit of extra effort, but I did it. I looked at the pictures that were displayed on the walls. They were still in the same place as I had remembered from before.

I looked in the kitchen. Nothing. I walk in, taking in all that's around me. I couldn't believe that I had actually missed this. I couldn't believe that I was actually back on earth; that I was now alive once again!

I speed-walk out of the kitchen and into the hallway, going into everyone's rooms and inspecting them. _I can't believe I'm back!_

"Hunter? Colleen? Blitz? Exile?" I shout, calling out each name as I stare into their proper room. Nothing. _Oh, duh; the living room! _How could've I been so stupid?

I walk in and see nothing. Not a single soul was within my puerperal vision. _Where the hell are they?_

I gasp as Hunter walks in and catches a glimpse at me. He stares towards my direction for what feels like forever. I was stunned, embarrassed even. Why? I had no idea. If anything, I was supposed to be happy.

"J-Jay? Is that _you?_" he stammered.

"Y-yes, Hunter," I reply.

"Are you a ghost?" he asks.

"No, Hunter. I'm all flesh and blood." I smile. "I'm really here!"

He charges at me and grabs hold of me tight. His embrace stuns me for a second. Then it soothes me. "We missed you so much! We thought that you were really gone!"

"I know, Hunter," I murmur. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

He holds me up, like I was his baby boy, and smiles at me. It was kinda embarrassing, but it was also sweet. I smile back. I needed to be here. This is where I belonged, and there was no changing that.

Tears started to welt in Hunter's eyes. "I'm so glad you're here." He was barely able to make the words out before he sobbed uncontrollably. He embraced me in a hug once more and sobbed onto my left shoulder. I never knew he had missed me this much. It made me even more upset that I had left him and the others.

After a few minutes of non-stop sobbing, Hunter was finally able to regain his self-control. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just missed you so much!"

"I know exactly how you feel," I agreed.

"Please, never leave us again. Ever," he pleaded.

"I'll try," I promised.

"Hunter? What're you doing in there?" I heard Exile call. He walked in and saw me in Hunter's arms. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Jay!"

"Exile!" I called back. Hunter let go of me and I ran towards Exile with arms outstretched to greet him.

He mirrored the same procedure and we embraced each other in a warm, tight, bear hug. I was glad to see his face again. _I never want to leave your sight again,_ I said to myself. _Ever._ Tears started to welt in my eyes.

I noticed that everyone else behind Exile stared at us, at first, in shock, then in awe. "I love you, Exile," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Comrade," he whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

That night, me and Exile enjoyed ourselves with another steamy shower. I rubbed his matted, wet fur up and down, watching him react to every touch I made. I most definitely took my time when I rubbed his chest area. All that he did in response to my actions was look down at me, wondering when I would be finished; with a smile, of course.

After I had decided that I was finished, he pulled me close to him and shoved his tongue down my throat, begging to make love to me.

I pushed him away for a second to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course," I responded, "I just needed to breathe for a second."

"Was I that bad?"

"You weren't bad. You were just Russian it a bit."

"Oh ho! I see what you did there!"

I laughed with him for a couple seconds, enjoying the non-sexual fun. But, like I said, this only lasted for a couple seconds.

Exile took a small step towards me, and leaned in, ready to kiss me again. I puckered my lips, ready to kiss him as well. We opened our mouths a bit more, ready to insert our tongues. Exile blushed, embarrassed at himself again. I giggled a little inside, enjoying his uncomfortableness. He grabbed hold of the back of my head, steadying himself. We let our tongues slither against each other, lathering themselves with each other's saliva.

I felt myself start to get hard, rubbing against Exile's inner thigh. I felt his do the same thing. I threw my hands around his torso, pulling myself closer to him. Exile moved his hands down towards my torso as well. He started to shoot a bit of pre-cum here and there, lathering my leg.

"I want you," I panted.

"I want you, too," Exile agreed.

We pulled ourselves away and got ready to do the "Dirty Mambo," or whatever that's called. I'm not used to these stupid sexual terms, to be completely honest. Nor do I care.

Exile lathered his (already wet, mind you) pointer finger on his right hand with saliva and started rubbing it against my hole, lubing it up for an easier entrance.

I looked back, panting, blushing, to see what he was doing. I notice Exile grabbing ahold of his wondrous cock and guiding himself in. I felt my asshole stretch wider and wider, taking in his girth. I winced from a hint of pain. Since we were doing this so often, the pain started to get less and less noticeable. I felt proud of myself for some reason.

After he got himself completely inside, he started his normal slow thrusting, letting himself get used to me, feeling my insides tighten against him as he penetrated.

"Exile…faster…_please!_" I begged.

"You got it!" Exile shouted, taking my words more serious than I had intended. He quickly started ramming himself deep inside me, trying to get his knot to grow and thicken, so that he could knot me and release his sperm, breeding me. A couple of times, I felt his fairly large balls slap against my inner thighs. I wished that he would do that more often. I loved the feel of them. They were so big and hairy. Murr…

Every now and again, I would make him sit on my bed, while I knelt in front of him and lathered myself in his wonderful musk, rubbing my face against his groin, letting his scent cover my face. It would send me to a whole other world. I would even cup his balls and give them a lick here and there. He would blush every time, which made me laugh. I have no idea why I enjoy Exile's uncomfortableness (is that even a word?). It just makes me laugh for some reason. It's probably because he's (normally) a straight man. He's more-than-likely wanting to fuck me because he knows that there's no one else that he could screw.

ANYWAY, back to the steamy shower goodness. I felt his knot finally grow after about five minutes of taking his deep, hard thrusts.

"Almost…there…AH!" he groaned. Within seconds, his knot filled me to the brim. He shouted at the top of his lungs as he shot load after load of wondrous canine juice. The feeling was so immense that I had to jack off. I took ahold of my cock and started stroking, begging to release my fluids as well. Within seconds, I shot about two or three loads onto the tiles in front of me.

"I love you, Jay," he murmured in my ear.

"I love you, too," I panted. I wrapped my left arm around his nape and kissed him passionately.

"You ready for bed?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Good." He turned off the water and got out. I soon followed. We dried ourselves with the same towel and when we finished, he picked me up in his arms and carried me all the way down the hall to his room, where we slept for the night. I was glad that nobody saw us, though. What would they be thinking when they saw one of their MALE crewmates carrying another MALE crewmate in their arms down the hall together, NAKED? The answer is obviously not going to be a good one.

When we crawled into Exile's bed, we took hold of each other. Exile nuzzled his snout into my hair, while I nuzzled my right cheek into his chest hair. I looked up and saw Exile close his eyes, preparing for yet another stay in Slumberland. After about a minute of mesmerizing, I closed my eyes as well and joined him in wondrous sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't until the next morning when I saw Exile acting a bit strange. The day started like every other morning: I woke up in Exile's room, seeing him already out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some breakfast. It wasn't until I was halfway done with my cereal that I noticed Exile standing before me on the other side of the table, his face stern.

"Hey," I greeted, "what's up?"

No reply.

"Hello?"

"Would you care to explain that mysterious scar on your wrist?" he questioned.

I looked down. _Shit!_ "Um…that's been there."

"No, it hasn't. I know you better than anyone else. This happened recently. Tell me." He ordered.

"How long did you notice?"

"Since last week. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me, but after a couple of days, I knew it was real. Now, tell me."

For a while, I gave him no response. My face grew pale. I couldn't tell him that I had almost committed suicide. That would be…suicide!

"Um, I…fell?" I finally uttered.

"Do I look stupid to you?" His eyes narrowed.

"Of course not."

"Then why are you deliberately LYING TO ME!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs at the last three words. It made me jump. I had to fess up. He was already pissed enough already, so mind as well. I lowered my head, trying to muffle the words out, but to no avail.

"I…tried to…commit suicide. By slicing my wrist."

His eyes grew wide, with sadness and guilt and regret now showing instead. "Jay…why would you do something like that?"

"I…honestly don't know."

"You don't _know?_ Jay, this obviously wasn't an accident! You had a purpose behind this whole thing! Come on, tell me, boy! What made you want to do this!?"

Tears started to shed from my eyes. "I did it because I feel like that I don't belong here!" I confessed. "Every day I ask myself the same question, over and over: 'What is my purpose in life?', and every day I never get an answer. What's even the point anymore?"

"I'm the point!" he shouted back. "You've told me every day that you love me, that you never want to leave me! Have you…" He trailed off for a second, tears starting to shed in his eyes. "Have you been lying to me this whole time? Have you not wanted to be with me at all? Was this whole relationship thing some kind of American joke!?"

"Of course not, Exile! I love you more than anything in the world! I want to be with you forever! I want you to marry me, DAMMIT!"

Suddenly he froze. I froze. Everything stood still, as if time in itself froze as well. Exile's lips parted, as if he was ready to say something…but nothing came out. For about five minutes he was like that. He finally said something shortly after.

"Is…is that true?"

"Is what true?" My tears now starting to dry.

"That you want to marry me?"

"Um…yes. I want to be your wife. More than anything."

"And you don't want to be with anyone else?"

"No."

Silence.

Exile seated himself and rested his head in his hands, as if trying to make sense of everything. Was I lying to him still? Or was I actually telling him the truth? He didn't know. I got up and sat beside him, resting my hands on his right arm, trying to make an effort to comfort him.

"Exile, please say something. You're scaring me," I begged.

"I just don't know," he finally murmured.

"Don't know what?"

"If I should marry you. This is going so fast. It scares me, Jay. It really does."

"Exile, I didn't say marry me right this second. I don't want to rush you. Not in the least. We'll take it slow, if that's what you really want. I swear."

"But I don't want you to wait," he confessed. "I don't want to be a burden to you. Ever. But, like I said about a minute ago, this scares me. A lot."

"What does?" I urged. "This?"

"No. Well, yes. But it's not just this in itself. It's marriage. Commitment. Everything that's related to the subject. Everything."

"Now, come on, Exile. You shouldn't be afraid of this. This, what we have now, is something beautiful. What we have doesn't happen right off the bat. It rarely ever does. I love you, Exile. And I promise to never attempt to hurt myself again. You taught me that, right just now. Please, get up and come with me." I held out my left hand.

Exile comprehended and grabbed hold. I lifted him up and guided him down the hall, into my room.

"What're we doing in here?" he asked.

"I want to show you something," I replied, pulling him towards my dresser. "Wait here."

I looked under my bed and crawled under it, digging through various pieces of junk to show Exile's surprise.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't like surprises either," he murmured.

"Don't worry, I promise that it's nothing gross or anything," I soothed. With a bit of an effort, I finally crawled back out and held out my hands, showing Exile something that was wrapped in newspaper.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"Unwrap it," I ordered, but with a soft tone.

He did as I commanded and started to unwrap his mysterious gift. After he finished, his eyes grew wide one more. Before him was a little clay heart and a little sheet of paper with a poem written on it. It said:

For the One who is Brave and True,

Is who I will give this heart to.

Now only does he comprehend,

But he also has a very precarious blend.

For you, Exile,

Is a heart that will run a mile,

No matter what the circumstance.

To you, my Love.

~Jay

Exile stared at the letter, more-than-likely surprised at what the words on the paper said, no doubt.

"Jay…" he finally uttered, "you…made this…for me?"

I nodded.

Tears started to welt in his eyes, touched.

"Y-you didn't need to do this," he stammered.

"Ah, but I did. I made this the second week that I worked with you guys."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." I smiled.

Exile put the heart and message on top of my dresser and lunged at me, embracing me in a hug. Tears started to fall from his cheeks, onto my left shoulder.

I patted his back, making an effort to comfort him. He let out a huge sob after my third pat. "Oh, Jay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that earlier."

"No, no. It's okay," I soothed. "I needed it. I need to learn to not put myself first, no matter what."

Exile lifted his head up and looked at me, his face slightly red and puffy from the tears that were shed.

I raised my right hand, as if I was taking an oath. "I swear that nothing will ever come between us. Ever. I promise."

Exile stared at me for a moment, contemplating if I was really telling the truth or not. He finally made a decision and decided to trust me this one last time. He embraced me once more.

I promised Exile that I wasn't going to leave him; and that's what I was going to do, even if it killed me. No matter what.


	20. Chapter 20

For the past few weeks, things were same old, same old at the Road Rovers' headquarters: I woke up, made the Road Rovers (and Professor Shepherd) breakfast, the Road Rovers left for a mission, I either sat somewhere inside and did absolutely nothing, or Professor Shepherd sent me outside to find something to do, the Road Rovers came home, me and Exile enjoyed each other's company. Sounds fun, right?

The following Friday, things started to change for the worse.

It was when the Road Rovers came back from a mission when everything went weird. I was sitting on the couch, watching the fire flicker and pop. I was quite amused by it. Then again, I'm easily amused by almost anything. ANYWAY, so I was sitting there like a couch potato, trying to think about something to do. The door opened and I heard the Rovers come screeching in. I looked up from the couch and saw everyone climb out, pumping their fists in achievement.

"Hey, guys, welcome back," I greeted.

"Jay, you will NOT believe the mission we just went on!" Blitz exclaimed. "It was AMAZING!"

"I'm sure it was," I agreed.

Exile ran up to me and embraced me in a hug, a large smile spreading across his face. "I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I missed you, too." Now it was my turn to smile. I returned the hug and embraced his upper torso.

"Alright guys," Hunter interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude, but I think we should have dinner, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes!" I quickly agreed. I let go of Exile and ran into the kitchen, ready to prepare yet another meal.

Me and Exile stared at each other from across the table. We were the only ones left. No one else was around. Just us two.

"What do you think we should do?" Exile asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. Silence fell between us for about two minutes or so. "This feels kinda weird."

"What do you suppose we should do about this?"

"My answer is still going to remain."

Exile made the first move. He stood up and walked towards me. I looked up as his shadow swallowed me. All that I could see within my puerperal vision was Exile's large body; his face stern.

"Come," he ordered.

I obeyed.

We walked down to his room and stood at his doorway, staring into the empty abyss that was his room. For some reason, it felt eerie and cold, like something was trying to tell me to steer away from it. A warning.

"I don't feel comfortable," I confessed.

He looked down at me. "What do you mean?"

"Your room. It's sending a chill down my spine for some reason. I have no idea why."

"Try stepping in," he insisted.

I set my foot on his carpet, feeling the roughish texture against my revealed skin.

I took another step. Then another.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the middle of his room, looking around, as if I was never in there in the first place. It startled me a little.

I looked back at Exile, who walked in after me, seeming to already be aware of this spacious coffin of a room.

I walked up slowly towards him, spreading my arms out, ready to embrace him in a hug.

I wrapped my arms slowly around him, resting my head on his armor-plated chest.

We stood there for who knows how long. He wanted to do things with me, that much I could tell. But I didn't. Not at that moment in time. Not yet.

Suddenly, tears started to welt through my eyes. One tear fell. Then another. And another.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, concerned.

"After you left…when Hunter went to talk to me…"

"…Yes?" he asked, urging me to continue.

"He…fucked me."

"He _what!?_" Exile shouted. "Oh, when I get my hands on him…!"

Speak of the Devil, Hunter walked in, wondering where we were.

"Hey, guys. There you are! We were wondering where you-"

Exile charged and tackled Hunter, punching him in the face and snout, blow after blow.

I was stunned. This was too much. I couldn't handle the strong acts of violence that was happening before me. I had to put a stop to it.

"Exile!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "Stop! Stop! He didn't mean it! Baby! STOP!"

I lunged at him, trying to pry him off Hunter, who was now bleeding profusely.

I made my way in-between them, blocking Hunter from Exile's rage-filled fists.

"Get out of the way!" Exile shouted angrily. "He deserves to DIE!"

"NO, HE DOESN'T! EXILE, HE DIDN'T MEAN IT! HE APOLOGIZED THE NEXT MORNING! STOP!"

I shoved him as hard as I could, pushing him back. He stumbled a little and landed hard on his bed. I was surprised that it didn't break.

I held out my hand for Hunter to grab. He took up on the offer and got himself up.

"I'll go get you a moist towel," I murmured to him and walked out of the room, putting my trust in Exile.

He and Hunter stared at each other for a short while.

"Look, Exile," Hunter started.

"I know. I'm sorry, Comrade," Exile apologized. "I just got so angry."

"Don't worry. I would do the same thing if that happened to Colleen," Hunter agreed.

"Thank the Godskies that you're made to be super forgiving."

"You got that right, brother!"

They both laughed and embraced each other, as if they had never fought in the first place.

I walked in with the towel, ready to tend to Hunter's wounds.

"Here's your towel, Hunt-" I dropped the towels, which landed hard on the floor.

Before me was a sight that I had never thought I would ever see in my entire lifetime: Hunter and Exile were making out, shirtless, on Exile's bed!


	21. Chapter 21

"E-Exile? Hunter?" I asked.

They looked back at me, wide-eyed. Exile's white fur was smeared in Hunter's blood; but he didn't seem to mind. He and Hunter blushed red, but Exile's was _much_ redder.

I just stared back at them, looking at each one with the same surprised, shocked expression. There was no way in HELL that this was happening. This was just a fantasy in my brain. Yeah, that's it. A fantasy.

But I quickly came to realize that this was no fantasy. This was real life. And this was happening RIGHT NOW!

"Jay…I…I can explain!" Exile stammered.

No response slipped through my lips. I was purely speechless.

Finally, I was able to slip a couple words out. "I didn't know you guys had a thing with each other!"

"We…we don't! I mean…uh…" Hunter tried to explain, but failed miserably.

"No, no. It's okay. I'll just leave you two alone." I started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Hunter shouted.

I stopped and turned around to face him.

"Come in and close the door," he ordered.

"Are you sure? Because I can leave if you-"

"No, no, please. Stay here," he insisted.

I complied and did as I was told. I walked back into Exile's room and closed the door behind me. This was going to be a pleasant sight.

Hunter stood up and picked the towel off the floor. He put it to his face and wiped off the access blood that was still smeared across his muzzle and fur.

"Come here, Exile," he ordered. "Let me wash the blood of your face, too."

Exile complied and walked up to him.

Hunter took the towel and applied it to Exile's face, wiping the blood off his fur as well. He removed the towel after successfully cleaning off Exile's face, and draped it over his left shoulder. He looked absolutely stunning. My loins stirred as I watched the somewhat-disturbing images before me.

Hunter placed his hands on either side of Exile's face and inserted his tongue into his mouth. As Exile's boyfriend (girlfriend?), I should've done something about this, like Exile did for me, but I couldn't. I didn't. This sight was too extraordinary. Too heart pounding. Too…_erotic._

Exile soon pushed his tongue into Hunter's mouth. They were now going at it, tongues wrapping around one another in passionate (?) kiss.

My loins continued to stir, desperate to be part of this amazing experience. I wanted to be both Hunter's and Exile's bitch. I wanted to be subservient to their every command. I wanted to grant every wish that they asked for. I wanted them to feel like…like they needed me.

Little did I know that they were already in the process of taking off their pants. I snapped out of my reverie and watched in wonder as they were getting more and more "familiar" with each other. I felt like I was a viewer of a live porno. It had to be. This was too much!

Hunter rubbed the back of Exile's head, soothing him. Getting him ready for what was to come next.

"Suck me," he whispered.

"Do I…do I have to?" Exile whimpered.

"Aren't you curious about what us guys taste like?"

"I'm not a 'Weird Boy,'" he muttered.

"You're making out with me right now. I think that explains enough."

Exile agreed and, reluctantly, knelt down.

Hunter pulled down his boxers and sprang free. About an inch of his tip was already poking out of his sheath.

Exile only stared. He really didn't want to do this. At least, that's what he _thought._

Hunter looked down at him and smiled an evil smile. A smile of dominance and power.

Exile wrapped his mouth around the now-throbbing tool and began to bob his head up and down, embracing Hunter's musk. To him, his cock tasted…weird. It was something that he couldn't describe off-hand.

I stood by the doorway, spectating the wonderful events unfolding before me. I started to get a boner as I watched Exile suck and Hunter smile. I imagined myself in Exile's position while Exile invaded my insides. I wanted to feel both of their tools inside me. I wanted to be completely filled with their wondrous fluids.

I blushed and shuddered with lust.

Exile let go of Hunter's cock. "Please, let's stopsky. I can't suck anymore."

"But I'm so close," Hunter murmured.

Finally, I pluck up the courage to say something. "I'll finish!" I raise my hand enthusiastically.

They both looked at me. It was so in sync and quick that it startled me a little.

Hunter smiled that broad smile again and waved me over.

I obeyed and walked over to them. I knelt down in front of Hunter and embraced the moment I've been waiting for for so long.

I wrapped my mouth around his tool and sucked like I had never sucked before. I bobbed my head at twice the rate as Exile's, taking in the wondrous sluttiness that was my being. This was what I was truly meant for. I knew that by far.

Hunter groaned and flexed, ready to spill into my sucking lips. He throbbed inside my mouth as I continued the wondrous torture. I wanted him to flex. I wanted him to feel the orgasm that he was about to release. I wanted it so bad.

"Jay…please! I'm about to…AAHH!"

Jet after thick, creamy jet of white canosapien cum was released from Hunter's piss-hole.

He thrusted deep into my throat, shouting at the top of his lungs. My mouth was being completely filled will wondrous cum as he shot load after scolding load.

He pulled out and breathed hard, his cock still hard and dripping.

I swallowed as best I could the juices that were spilled.

When I was finished, I looked back at Exile, who was panting at the sight.

"Exile. Fuck me. Please," I begged.

"Are you sure, Comrade?" he asked, unsure.

"Positive." I pulled down my pants, revealing my nice, soft buns in assurance.

Exile shrugged and pulled down his pants, his face redder than ever. His cock was revealed at only about half an inch. He aligned himself with me and shoved inside – hard.

Before I knew it, Exile thrusted deep and hard, with a fast pace to boot.

I could feel my whole body being thrusted as Exile invaded my insides. I looked up and saw Hunter beating off to the sight. _Oh, my God._

"Getting hard already?" I asked.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Hunter replied. "I want to fuck you next."

I wanted to say something else, but Exile's thrusting was too erotic and lustful to endure. I was as hard as a rock in an instant.

"Oh, fuck yes, Exile! Take me! Take me so hard! I want you so bad!"

Exile grunted and groaned, shooting small jets of pre-cum inside me with every thrust that he made. His large, hairy balls slapping against me hard and fast.

Before I knew it, he fell on top of me and embraced my upper torso, still thrusting. He applied his teeth to my (nonexistent) scruff and continued to invade me, biting down on me slightly.

Now it was my turn for my face to glow red.

"Comrade…I can't take it anymore...I'm going to…going to…Ungnh!"

Smaller, longer jets of cum shot inside me, filling me to the brim with mating juices. If I was a legit bitch, I would be impregnated for sure.

Exile stilled, still releasing himself in me. "Comrade, I love you," he panted.

"I love you too, Exile," I panted as well. I looked back at him. I wrapped my right arm around his nape and shoved my tongue inside his mouth.

It didn't take long for Exile to do the same.

Hunter was still beating off to the glorious sight. He wanted inside me. Now.

"Are you almost done already?" he asked.

I pulled my tongue out and answered, "Yes. I think we are."

Exile pulled out, right along with some of his cum.

Hunter quickly took his place and shoved himself deep inside me. He was so big. He thrusted deep and hard, trying to make himself cum once more. Hopefully this would be the last time for a while.

He groaned and panted, begging to cum. "Jay, you feel so good and tight. How do you manage this?"

"Exile asked me the same question and I'll give you the same answer: I know how to please my man."

Hunter continued to grunt and thrust as I could feel his knot already almost at its fullest.

I prepared myself for the agony.

Hunter gave three hard, forceful thrusts, and, after the third thrust, his knot popped inside.

He shouted at the top of his lungs once more as he found his release one last time.

My ass was now being filled once again with wondrous canine cum. Lust was all around me. _The perks of being the maid._

Hunter stilled and collapsed on top of me, panting. Exile was sitting on his bed, his cock now fully sheathed. He was putting his clothes back on when, suddenly, the biggest (and most embarrassing) surprise came to us.

EVERYONE stared at the cum-covered, lust-filled sight that was a three-some. Well, at their timing, it was a two-some (is that even a term?).

Me and Hunter stared back in shock and terror. _Caught._


	22. Chapter 22

"H-hey, guys," I managed to utter.

"Could anyone _explain_ this?" Professor Shepherd shouted.

"We…we got into a fight?" I said.

"Last time I checked, a fight doesn't end like this. At least, that's not how I grew up, anyway."

Hunter's knot had finally shrunk, but he was too embarrassed to pull out. I knew how he felt.

"Could we have some privacy?" I asked suddenly.

The others quickly obliged and closed Exile's door until we came out, now fully clothed.

"Jay. Come," Professor Shepherd ordered.

I obeyed and followed him, my knees shaking profusely.

"I don't know what you did to the Rovers, but I'm getting sick of it. Whatever this is, has to stop. Before you came here, everything was perfectly normal. Now they're following you around like you're a bitch in heat. What's going on?"

I sighed. I knew I had to tell Professor the truth. So I did.

"Ever since I was younger, like, sixteen-ish, I had an overactive sex drive with…well…as you saw…"

"…I see…" was all that Mr. Shepherd could utter.

"But, all of this happened BEFORE that."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ever since I was around thirteen or fourteen, every _male_ dog I met would try to fuck me. No matter what I did. They just couldn't control themselves. I'm sorry that this happened. But, to tell you the truth, I've always had a crush on Exile. Hunter didn't want to tell you, but he has a crush on Colleen."

"What?"

"Yes. This is true. Every last word. But, if you still want to fire me, then say it, and I'll go. I'll be out of your hair. Forever."

Professor Shepherd thought for a moment, deciding my fate. Should I stay with the Rovers and clean up after them like a good maid? Or should I go and never come back, leaving the Road Rovers forever and only seeing them in my past thoughts?

I waited impatiently, waiting for his answer.

"Alright. You can stay."

"What?" This was actually a surprise to me. "You mean it?"

"Yes. And I'll let you continue your…_things_ with Exile. The poor guy's been so lonesome recently. But_ please_, keep it to yourselves. The whole thought in itself disturbs me to no end."

"Yes, SIR!" I shouted, saluting. I ran back towards main headquarters to tell the Rovers the good news.

When I went to see them, they were staring at Hunter intensely.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

As soon as I said that, everyone quickly focused their stares on me as well. _Okay…_

"What you did was unforgiveable," Colleen murmured.

"A truly disgusting act," Blitz added.

"Ruh, ruh," Shag agreed.

"Listen guys," I started, "I know what you saw was…disturbing, but I can explain!"

"Well, then start," Colleen ordered, crossing her arms.

I explained to them exactly what I had explained to Professor Shepherd. As I explained, their eyes grew slightly wider, more-than-likely from how early this whole thing started.

"I see…" Colleen muttered as I finished.

"Now do you understand? It's not Hunter's entire fault. If anything, blame everything on me. Please," I begged. "Hunter had no involvement in this…technically."

Silence.

"Alright, we'll forgive you," Colleen said. "But just this once. If it happens again, we're not going to be so easy."

"I understand." I nodded.

"I'll have a talk with Hunter later," she muttered, her eyes focusing on Hunter as she spoke the words.

He looked down in shame.

"Well, let's put this aside, for now, and have some dinner. What do you say?" I offered.

Everyone's eyes suddenly brightened. I knew I was good at this.

"Sounds good to me!" Exile shouted.

Shag and Blitz both rapidly nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll get it started." I turned my back towards them and headed off to the kitchen, where I was to prepare a wondrous dinner for the Road Rovers once more, once again earning their trust.


End file.
